Idol!
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga. Aomine menolong Idol ternamaan seperti Kise Ryouta dari kejaran ganas para fansnya. Dan tak disangka, darisana lah ia mulai terlibat dalam kehidupan pribadi Kise yang dibayang-bayangi Akashi. Ini keberuntungan, atau kesialan untuknya?/AoKise, Harem!Kise/AU, R-18/ chap 2 up!/ newbe di fandom ini/ R&R?/ Cover (c) owner/
1. Chapter 1

"Ini surgaaaa~!"

Teriakan girang dari seorang remaja yang menggunakan jaket dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya membuat seluruh mata disana menatapnya heran.

Remaja itu tidak memusingkannya, ia dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya yang sekian lama ingin ia datangi. Dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat kecil dalam larinnya, mata madu miliknya yang bercahaya karna terkena sinar matahari membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengatakan bahwa ia seperti orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri dipinggir jembatan, orang-orang yang sempat berhenti karna kelakuannya akhirnya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ia. Matanya menatap aliran sungai yang jernih, ia menghirup udara musim panas.

"THIS IS RAIIIIIFUUU!" ia berteriak dengan kencangnya. Orang-orang yang berada didekatnya langsung mempercepat langkah karna mengira ia orag gila.

Dan saat angin berhembus merespon teriakannya yang kencang―tudung itu terbuka, anting berbentuk cicin yang menggantung ditelinga kirinya berkilau terkena sinar matahari, surai pirangnya mengalun lembut diterpa angin, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat tidak begitu jelas kini sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah tampan itu bahagia.

Pejalan kaki berhenti secara serentak. Waktu seolah berhenti. Kata-perkata terucap dari bibir orang-orang itu, sang remaja yang menyadari tudungnya terbuka mulai berkeringat dingin.

Salah satu orang berinisiatif, meneriaki namanya yang terkenal dimana-mana, wajahnya yang dikenal banyak orang dan banyak dipampang disetiap sudut kota.

Sebelum langkah kaki orang-orang itu maju selangkah―ia melarikan diri duluan.

"ITU KISE RYOUTAAAA!"

Remaja yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tak perduli siapa saja yang ia tabrak. Karna orang-orang yang ia tabrak kini pun mengejarnya.

Mobil-mobil banyak berhenti mendadak karna penasaran dengan pengejaran besar-besaran tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya keluar dari kendaraan mereka dan mengintip siapa yang dikejar. Dan ketika menyadarinya, mereka pun mulai meninggalkan mobil-mobil mereka begitu saja.

Mengingat pelajaran olahraganya bagaimana mengatur nafas saat berlari―Kise dengan langkah larinya yang begitu cepat berusaha menyimbangi deru nafasnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat, memompa darah keotak dan membantu membuat ide-ide bagaimana cara melarikan diri. Walau begitu sulit, Kise akhirnya memiliki ide.

Didepan matanya, seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah berdiri didepan toko baju―ia menariknya tiba-tiba hingga sang wanita berteriak, Kise mengajaknya berlari beberapa meter sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Kise langsung berbelok kedalam gang sempit diantara gedung.

Bersembunyi dibalik bak sampah yang bau, ia mengintip ratusan orang yang mengejar seseorang yang mengira orang itu adalah dirinya.

Setelah sepi, ia berjalan keluar gang dan mengintip sejenak. Aman.. ia akhirnya keluar menampakkan diri. Tak lupa tudung kembali ia naikkan.

Jantungnya masih berdebar karna hal tadi, tapi ia berusaha menyantaikan dirinya dan berjalan seolah ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang biasa disana. Dan bukannya Idol terkenal Kise Ryouta yang wajahnya banyak menghiasi di setiap sudut.

Bruk!

Karna keteledorannya, Kise menabrak seorang gadis kecil hingga terjatuh, ia menunduk mengulurkan tangan.

"Daijoubu ka?"

Gadis kecil bermata bulat kecoklatan itu melebar menyadari siapa dirinya. Ia segera menaruh telunjuk kedepan bibirnya, meminta sang gadis diam. Dan syukurnya, gadis kecil itu menuruti permintaannya. Gadis itu ia bantu berdiri, dan setelahnya ia menepuk kepala gadis itu sambil melangkah pergi.

"Gomen na? Jaa~"

Gadis kecil itu masih terkesiap dengan ketampanan sang Idol. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kise menggenggam erat gaun pinknya yang ia kenakan. Tersadar dari keterkesiapannya―gadis itu meneriaki hal tabu hingga Kise membeku ditempat.

"A―Arigatou Kise-san!"

Mata beralih kepadanya lagi, salah satu orang yang tadi berhenti mengejarnya kini menyeringai senang karna idolanya ada didekatnya.

"KISE RYOUTA DAA!"

Kise kembali berlari kencang.

.

.

* * *

**Idol!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: T+/M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Harem!Kise, Teiko-days, Typo(s), Lime/R-18, bahasa sesuka hati author dan kekurangan lainnyaa..

Note: Teiko disini setingkat SMA.

* * *

.

.

Kali ini ia benar-benar berhasil mendapat tempat bersembunyian.

Didalam foto box, bersama seseorang tak ia kenal―ia berada. Ukuran foto box yang kecil ditambah postur tubuhnya dan orang tersebut tidak terbilang normal untuk ukuran anak remaja 16 tahun pada umumnya―menjadi hal kesialan Kise.

Ia bergerak menyamankan tempat duduknya, yang malah membuat bagian bokongnya bergesekan dengan milik orang tersebut. Foto box itu mulai memberi aba-aba untuk bersiap, Kise dengan aji mumpungnya malah mengancungkan jari 'peace' ke depan kamera. Tak memperdulikan bahwa muka risih orang yang menjadi tempat duduknya terfoto oleh mesin foto box tersebut. Sesi foto beberapa kali dilakukan, Kise dengan sikap sebagaimana difoto photographer profesional berpose didepan kamera sesuka hati. Berkali-kali ia menyamankan posisi duduknya pada orang itu, hingga beberapa kali belahan bokongnya yeng berbalut jeans selutut menggesek ke celana seragam sekolah orang itu.

Foto-foto selesai. Kise segera mengintip dari balik tirai foto box untuk memastikan bahwa fansnya tak lagi mengejar. Namun, baru saja ia membuka sedikit cela tirai tersebut―Kise sudah ditendang keluar lebih dulu oleh orang yang tadi menjadi tempat duduknya.

Tersungkur dengan bagian wajah menyentuh lantai lebih dulu―Kise segera bangkit dan melototi pemuda tan yang mengibas-kibaskan bagian celana depannya.

"Kora! Kau tidak seharusnya menendangku-ssu!"

"Apa peduli ku?" mata malas beriris biru laut bertemu dengan emas madu Kise. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya si pemuda tan berkedip mengenali sesuatu dari si pirang. "Aa.. Kau Kise Ryouta." Tunjuknya dengan seenak jidat ke wajah Kise.

Kise berkeringat dingin, ia melihat si biru itu menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan saat ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, Kise mengikuti arah pandangannya dan segera bersujud pada si biru tersebut.

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon padamu, Tuan! Jangan biarkan aku ditangkap oleh fans ku! Aku mohon-ssu!"

Orang itu menyeringai jahil. "Hee? Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

"Harus! Harus! Aku mohon padamu-ssu!"

Ia berpikir, "Bagaimana ya?"

"Aku mohooonn! Cuma hari ini aku bebas dari jadwal ku! Cuma hari ini aku libur setelah enam bulan aku berkerjaaa~! Aku mohonnn!" si pirang mulai menangis, ia memberikan tatapan puppy eyesnya pada si biru. "Aku mohon~"

"Hm..."

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!" dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Merasa kasihan, ditambah keinginan jahilnya―ia mengatakan hal yang membuat Kise merasakan bahwa ia adalah malaikat. "Baiklah.." Suara-suara seriosa yang seolah menuntun turun malaikat berkumandang, "―tapi kau lakukan apa yang ku inginkan. Sesuai katamu." Background putih yang dihiasi bulu-bulu sayap yang jatuh―retak.

"Ba―Baiklah.."

Kise merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

xXXXx

Didalam sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan. Dengan uap-uap panas yang berasal dari panci-panci besar kuah ramen. Pengunjung yang berdesakan duduk didalam kedai itu. Tumpahan-tumpahan dari percikan mie yang dimakan rakus orang. Bau menyengat dari kaldu ramen yang membuatnya mual. Kise mengutuk orang yang membawa ke neraka kecil ini!

"Ini pesanannya!" dua mangkok terbanting dihadapan mereka. Karna itu percikan dari mangkok tersebut mengenai jaket kuning Kise. Ia segera merebut tisu yang akan dipakai kakek-kakek disebelahnya.

"Kuso!"

Orang disebelahnya tidak memusingkan makian Kise. Ia malah segera mengambil sumpitnya dan menikmati ramen dengan kaldu kental itu begitu lahap. Kise menatap jijik padanya.

"Ada apa?" ia menaruh mangkok itu keatas meja. Dihadapanya seorang om-om melirik rebung diatas mie ramennya dan meminta padanya, "Silahkan!" ia memberikan rebung itu pada orang tak dikenalnya tersebut.

Kise menyipitkan mata ke orang disebelahnya dan beralih ke mie ramen yang menguap panas tersebut. "Ugh.."

"Makan saja!" Kise melihat ia kembali menikmati ramennya. "Kau tidak akan mati! Tenang saja!" Kise meneguk ludahnya melihat ramen didepannya, "Paling Cuma masuk rumah sakit karna keracunan! Haha!" tawa setan yang menggema itu membuat Kise kehilangan nafsu dan mendorong mangkok itu dari hadapannya.

"Kalau kau mau, makan saja!"

Ya, sesuai kata si tan ini―ia akan dibawa ketempat teraman dimana tak ada satupun yang mengenalnya sebagai idol. Okay, dia menetapi janjinya. Kise dibawah ketempat ini. Dimana banyak paman-paman dan kakek-kakek lanjut usia yang rakus memakan ramen dengan rasa kaldu babi yang begitu kuat tersebut―sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Setelah menunggu orang disebelahnya makan―akhirnya selesai juga. Kise segera bangkit dari kurisnya dan berjalan dengan hati-hati dari padatnya pengunjung ke kasir. Ia bertanya pada nyonya kedai yang tampak menyeramkan tersebut. Betul saja, ia dibentak oleh nyonya tersebut saat mengatakan berapa biaya yang harus ia bayar. Kise mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan ia pun kembali dibentak.

"KAU MEREMEHKAN KEDAI KU, BOCAH?!"

"Ma―Maaf! Ta―Tapi!"

"Uang disakumu!" nyonya itu menadahkan tangannya, Kise mengangkat alis. "Pakai uang yang ada disakumu!" ia segera merogoh saku jaketnya lalu celanannya dan menemukan selembar uang yang langsung direbut oleh nyonya kedai itu. "Ini kembaliannya!" dua bua keping koin lima sen. Berminyak lagi.

"Ih.."

Berjalan keluar kedai tersebut, Kise mendapati orang yang telah menolongnya memberikannya sebuah es gori-gori yang segera ia sambar dan menyumpalnya ke mulut.

"Terima kasih sudah membayarkan." Ia melirik si pemuda yang belum mengenalkan dirinya, "Kebetulan sekali kau datang tadi. Uang ku habis karna mau foto box dan gara-gara kau menggoda adikku, aku jadi kelaparan begitu tadi." Kise menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Uangmu habis hanya untuk foto box?"

"Ya.." ia memakan gori-gorinya.

"Untuk apa kau foto box sendirian?"

"Ya.. aku berasal dari keluarga yang pas-pasan, aku disuruh foto formal untuk kelengkapan data ku disekolah. Karna foto studio itu mahal―aku memilih foto box tadi." Gori-gorinya ia habiskan lalu melempar stik tersebut ke tempat sampah yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Wow.." decak Kise kagum, "Oh... Eh?! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu menggoda adikmu?!" Kise menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya dengan mata yang melotot.

"Kau menggodanya, sialan!" pipi itu sedikit memerah. Kise kini tau maksud 'adiknya' itu dan ia ikutan memerah. "Karna bokongmu sejak awal menggesek-gesek―

"BAIKLAH! JANGAN DITERUSKAN!" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang naik. "Tunggu! Kau bilang uang mu habis? Tapi kenapa kau bisa beli―

"Sebenarnnya kedai ramen tadi milik kerabatku, jadi aku bisa mengambil es sesuka ku sih.." ia tertawa, Kise melotot marah.

"KAU―

"Cuma es nya saja! Ramennya walau hanya satu suap saja, aku tetap harus bayar!"

Kise berkedip, "Oh? Oke.."

Hening.. mereka berjalan dengan pirikiran masing-masing dan memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan laut dengan langit sorenya.

"Hei.." Kise menatap orang tersebut.

"Hm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata biru laut itu meliriknya, "Pentingkah bagi yang terhormat Kise-sama?"

"Cih, kalau tidak mau memberi tahu―

"Namaku, Aomine Daiki." Orang itu berhenti berjalan, tangannya terulur pada Kise.

Ia yang sontak juga menghentikan langkahnya melirik tangan tan besar itu. Ragu.. Kise akhirnya menjabat tangan tersebut. "Kise Ryouta.."

Kise menarik cepat tangannya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tangannya yang untuk berjabat tangan itu kini menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hening kembali.. yang ada hanya suara burung gagak yang berkeliaran diatas mereka terbang kesana-kemari.

"Kise.. Bukankah kau harus pulang?"

Kise menoleh pada Aomine, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentu.. aku harus pulang―

"Sepertinya tidak bisa." Aomine memotong kata-kata Kise. Matanya menatap lurus kearah kerumunan orang yang beberapa diantaranya adalah wartawan.

"Jangan lagi!" rutuk Kise frustasi.

"Begini saja!" mata beririskan emas madu itu melirik Aomine. "Kau bawa ponselmu 'kan?" ia mengangguk. "Minta pada menejermu, atau siapa saja untuk menjemput ke alamat rumahku. Disana aman, tenang saja! Orang tua ku juga belum pulang jam segini,"

Ragu.. Walau begitu, Kise tetap mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Ini demi hidupnya yang masih panjang dan karirnya yang cemerlang.

xXXXx

Rumah seorang Aomine Daiki tidak lah mewah. Rumah kecil yang biasa dihuni para penduduk yang mayoritas berkerja sebagai nelayan―adalah istana kecil sang pemuda tan.

Kise merunduk saat baru masuk kedalam genkan rumah Aomine, melakukan hal yang sama saat si tan itu masuk kerumahnya sendiri. Kise membuka sepatu ketsnya lalu mengikuti si tan tersebut.

Lampu ruang tv dinyalakan. Ruangan kecil itu hanya berhiaskan lemari kecil, meja penghangat dan sebuah tv berukuran sedang. Kise duduk dihadapan meja tersebut, matanya mengikuti si tan menuju dapur yang terhubung langsung keruang tv. Ia membuka kulkas tuanya dan mengeluarkan sebotol cola sisanya dan menuangkannya ke gelas sebelum akhirnya disajikan pada Kise.

Sebagai penghormatan, Kise meminum cola yang tak ada lagi sodanya tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali keatas meja. Aomine menyalakan tv, mata Kise menatap tv milik Aomine sejenak yang menyiarkan berita sebelum ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jeans dan menelpon menejernya.

Aomine melirik Kise yang bercengkrama dengan menejernya yang diakhiri dengan bentakan sang menejer yang bisa terdengar jelas dari smarthphone milik sang idol. Kise memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan meminum colanya dengan cepat. Wajah kesalnya terlukis jelas dimata Aomine.

Berita yang ditonton oleh Aomine sedang comersial break, yang menampilkan iklan utama sang idol dihadapannya. Sebuah iklan maju bermerek, sang idol dihadapan Aomine tampak mengesankan ditelevisi.

"Ehem!" Kise mencoba menarik perhatian Aomine. "Kemana kedua orang tuamu?"

Aomine mengambil remotenya dan mengganti saluran. Iklan yang berbeda dengan artisnya yang sama. "Ayahku berkerja. Ibuku berkerja."

"Kedua orangtua mu berkerja?"

"Hm.."

"Ano.. Perkerjaannya?" mata Kise terlihat menatap mengelilingi ruang tv Aomine.

"Ayahku nelayan. Dia berlayar kelaut hingga beberapa hari dan baru pulang. Ibuku buruh pabrik pakaian." Aomine menatap malas Kise yang kini menatapnya.

"Ohkeh.."

Hening..

Aomine menukar saluran, dan lagi-lagi wajah orang dihadapannya muncul. Kali ini adalah sebuah video klip dengan lagunya yang begitu beat dan suaranya yang menurut Aomine... biasa saja.

"Kau bisa menjadi idol terkenal dengan suara mu yang seperti itu?" Kise melototinya, "Cih, enaknya jadi orang kaya!"

"A―Apa?! Tu―Tunggu! Asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya aku tidak mau bernyanyi! Hanya saja menejerku memaksa!"

Aomine menganggap protesan Kise sebagai angin lalu.

"Aominecchi.."

"―GAH! Apa-apaan dengan '-cchi' mu itu?!"

"Eh? Itu karna aku menghormatimu! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah! Dasar Ganguro!" Aomine menatap tajam Kise hingga ia tertunduk. "Go―Gomen.."

"Baiklah.. kapan jemputanmu datang? Ini sudah malam, dan aku butuh istirahat!"

Kise mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada menejernya. "Tu―Tunggulah sebentar! Menejerku masih dalam perjalanan-ssu!"

"Che.. baiklah.."

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu artisku yang bermasalah ini, Aomine-san!" menejer Kise memaksa si pirang merunduk maaf. Aomine mengangguk meresponinya. "Ini.. imbalan karna kebaikan Anda.."

Dihadapan Aomine terdepat seamplop uang. "Tidak usah―

PLAK!

Amplop itu mendarat tepat diwajah Aomine. Si tan itu langsung mengambil amplop yang jatuh ketanah dan memaki pelaku yang melempar amplop uang kewajahnya.

"Sialan!"

"Ambil saja, Aominecchi! Itu lumayan untuk keperluan mu seminggu! Percayalah!" dan setelah itu mobil yang telah dinaiki sang Idol Kise Ryouta pergi dari hadapan Aomine. "SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!" teriak si bodoh itu dengan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela yang segera mendapat geplakan dari menjernya.

Aomine mendengus geli.

xXXXx

Tiga minggu kemudian.

Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya mendribble bola saat beberapa orang dengan alat-alat seperti kamera, lighting, dan microphone memasuki gedung gym sekolahnya. Matanya memandangi orang-orang itu hingga akhirnya seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai kepala sekolahnya memasuki gym dan bertemu dengan orang-orang tersebut.

Kuroko mendekati Aomine, "Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya heran pada kesibukan orang-orang yang memasuki gym.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya kita akan diliput." Menurutnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink mendatangi mereka, ia menghela nafas saat melihat wajah kebingungan dari teman-temannya ini. "Apa kalian tidak dengar kabar kalau Kise-kun akan syuting disini?" Aomine menoleh pada Momoi, ia menatapnya heran dengan tatapan 'kau-pasti-bercanda'. "Terserah kalau tidak percaya!" Momoi mengambil cermin kecil dari saku jaketnya, ia merapikan diri.

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Momoi-san kau sudah terlihat cantik."

"AH! Terima kasih Tetsu―KENAPA KAU MEMUJI KU DENGAN WAJAH DATARMU?!"

"HAHAHA!"

Disaat kehebohan yang terjadi pada mereka―anggota lain dari tim inti sekolah ini datang dan bergabung.

"He? Jadi beneran syuting ne?" pemuda tinggi yang membuat decak kagum para crew yang datang membuat suasana gym itu makin riuh.

"Mendokusai-nanodayo!" ujar pemuda berkaca mata, ia menatap malas kerumunan itu.

.

Tim basket inti Teiko duduk dibench dengan tenang. Mata mereka memandangi para crew yang menyetting gym mereka menjadi tempat syuting. Momoi makin menggebu-gebu layaknya gadis-gadis yang berada di gym ini. Ia menantikan idol yang sedang naik daun dan juga artis cilik yang kini menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan.

Memainkan bola diatas jari telunjuknnya, Aomine terus menunggu kedatangan sang idol yang ia tolong tiga minggu lalu. Dan tepat saat ia memikirkan idol bodoh itu―Kise Ryouta pun datang ke gym dan membuat suara yang memekakkan telinga menggema.

"KISE-KUUUNNN!" Momoi berteriak sekuat tenaga mencoba mencari perhatian Kise. Dan saat Kise menoleh padanya, tak sengaja Kise juga melihat Aomine. Ia pun segera mendekati Momoi dan berkedip pada gadis itu hingga lemas dan terduduk dibenchnya kembali―sebelum menghampiri Aomine.

"Yo, Aominecchi! Kita bertemu lagi-ssu!" seru Kise riang, teriakan 'I love you' dari atas membuat Kise menebarkan 'kiss bye' nya hingga mereka makin menggila.

"Kau dan crew mu mengacaukan latihan ku, Kise!" Aomine menghentikan bolanya dan mengapitnya, mata biru laut itu menatap malas Kise.

"Gomen!"

Kuroko yang merasa heran dengan keakraban mereka segera membuka suara. "Aomine-kun―

"HUWAAH!" Kise terlonjak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah, ia menunjuk Kuroko. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"

"Sejak sebelum kau masuk ke gym, Kise-kun." Kise berkedip melihat wajah datar Kuroko.

"Aominecchi, benar dia―

"Tidak heran kau kaget." Aomine memotong kata-kata Kise, "Dia memang begitu. Jadi biasakan jantungmu jika harus berolahraga karna kemunculan orang ini." Tunjuknya dengan jempol pada Kuroko.

Suara-suara di gym makin ricuh, Kise segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu gym dan melihat pengawal yang begitu banyak.

"Baiklah.. sampai disini pembicaraan kita, Aominecchi!" Kise menoleh pada Aomine dan tersenyum. "Bos besar sudah datang!" ia lalu segera berlari menghampiri sesosok yang baru masuk itu.

"Baiklah! Kali ini kita memiliki hal penting.." pelatih mereka datang. Ia menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka dan memberikan beberapa intruksi untuk mereka agar tetap berlatih seperti biasanya dengan ada syutting ini.

Arti kata―

"―kita jadi figuran-nanodayo?" Midorima menshoot bolanya dari jauh dan masuk seketika, membuat para crew bertepuk tangan.

Sedangkan Murasakibara dengan malasnya berdiri dibawah ring, Kise sempat menghampirinya dan mengagumi tingginya yang luar biasa. Dan setelah itu ia kembali pada sosok 'bos' yang ia bilang tersebut.

Sisanya, Aomine-Kuroko hanya diam ditengah lapangan menunggu intruksi lainnya.

Aomine melirik ke pinggir lapangan, Kise sudah berpakaian seragam sekolahnya dan sosok 'bos' yang Kise bilang kini memakai jersey mereka. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memasuki arena, ia berdiri tak jauh dari Aomine-Kuroko. Dengan mata berwarna merahnya yang khas―Aomine dan Kuroko dipandangi intens. Atau tepatnya Aomine yang sedang dipandangi oleh si bos berambut merah.

Mereka mendapat intruksi kembali. Mereka berlatih seperti biasa dan menganggap si merah yang kini ada dilapangan adalah kapten mereka. Murasakibara sempat protes, tapi tatapan tajam dari kapten mereka yang sebenarnya dari atas gym membuat si raksasa itu menciut.

"Camera rolling.. And.. ACTION!"

Aomine dan Kuroko segera bermain seperti biasa. Kekompakkan diantara mereka membuat decak kagum memenuhi gym tersebut. Bola lalu dioper pada Midorima dan langsung ditembak masuk ke ring dimana Murasakibara berdiri dibawahnya. Si ungu hanya menatap malas kejadian ini. Si Merah, alias Akashi memasuki lapangan, mata tajamnya menatap Murasakibara sejenak lalu ke Aomine. Dan tak berapa kemudian seorang gadis berseragam sekolah Teiko muncul di kamera.

"Hikari-chan!" Kise menarik tangan gadis itu. "Aku ingin jawaban darimu!" Aomine berkedip, 'wow!' akting Kise Ryouta benar-benar perfect. Juga 'Hikari-chan' itu sangat cantik!

"Ryo-kun! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" gadis itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryo alias Kise. "Maaf aku tidak bisa―

"Kenapa?! Padahal selama ini kau bilang kau menyukaiku, Hikari-chan! Tapi kenapa saat aku ingin lebih serius―

"HANASE!" gadis yang berperan menjadi Hikari itu berteriak kencang. Ryo terkesiap. "Kumohon lepaskan, Ryo-kun!"

"Tidak!" Ryo segera sadar, ia kembali menahan tangan si gadis. "Aku tidak akan―

GRAB!

Dengan tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu ditarik paksa seseorang hingga genggaman Ryo pada Hikari terlepas. Ryo menatap tajam orang yang telah merebut tangan gadisnya.

"Jangan menyentuh milikku." Suara berat nan sengit itu terucap. Hikari terkejut karna kata-kata orang tersebut, tak jauh beda dengan Ryo.

"Akira-kun.." tangan gadis itu digenggam erat oleh Akira-kun alias Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

"Hikari-chan!" Kise menatap gadis itu, "Katakan kalau ini Cuma lelucon! Aku mohon padamu!"

Hikari tak bisa berkata apa-apa, sedangkan Akira beradu pandang dengan Ryo.

"Milikku.. Yang sudah ku tandai menjadi milikku, akan selalu menjadi milikku.." suara Akira begitu meyakinkan, membuat Ryo meneguk ludahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Akira menarik tangan Hikari dan memeluknya. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan gadis itu kini berada dileher gadis berkuncir kuda tersebut. Perlahan, krah baju sang gadis diturunkan dan menampakkan bercak merah disana. Ryo melotot tak percaya. Akira dengan seringainya mendekati leher gadis tersebut dan mengecupnya.

"So―Sonna.." Ryo tak percaya. "Bohong! Hikari-chan! Ini semua bo―

"AOMINE-KUN!"

BUK!

"CUT!"

Perekaman dihentikan. Aomine yang terlalu terpaku pada akting yang dilakukan Kise dan partnernya membuat ia kehilangan fokus dalam latihan yang tetap berlangsung. Kuroko yang terlanjur mengoper pada Aomine tak menduga kalau si tan itu sedang melamun. Bola yang di ignite pass oleh Kuroko pun mendarat mulus ke wajah Aomine hingga ambruk.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi!"

Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, bisa dilihat oleh Aomine kalau Kise meneriaki namanya beberapa kali.

xXXXx

"Ugh.." Aomine tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian hidungnya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, wajah sang Idol terkenal adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Aomine.

"Da―Daijoubu ka, Aominecchi?" Aomine bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya. "Kau pingsan sangat lama-ssu!" Aomine mengabaikan kata-kata Kise, ia menatap ruangan kesehatan sekolahnya. Teman-temannya ada disini, juga si bos merah kebanggan Kise juga ada disana.

"Ini―jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah tujuh, Aomine-kun." Aomine mendudukkan dirinya secara mendadak, ia melotot pada Kuroko.

"KAU BERCANDA?! Perkerjaan part time ku!" ia ingin turun dari ranjang, namun Murasakibara menariknya dan membantingnya ke ranjang. "TEME!"

"Pelatih bilang kau tetap disini sampai ia datang." Murasakibara memakan umaibounya, "Jadi jangan kemana-mana.."

Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan pandangan datarnya, alis Aomine terangkat saat melihat Kuroko menatapnya seperti itu. "Maaf tentang tadi, Aomine-kun.." Aomine berkedip, sejenak ia bisa melihat wajah Kuroko yang begitu tulus meminta maaf. Tapi.. "Pfft.."

"TETSU TEME! JADI KAU SENGAJA MELEMPAR BOLA KE WAJAH KU, HAH?!" Kuroko Cuma diam. Wajah poker face.

Kise tersenyum canggung, jujur saja ia merasa aneh berada di sekitaran orang-orang ini. Ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap 'senpai'nya yang hanya diam disana. "Etto.." Kise kembali memandangi duo tersebut. "Aku harus segera pergi.."

Momoi yang tadi duduk kini berdiri, "Eh? Kise-kun ada jadwal lagi 'kah?" Kise mengangguk, tapi matanya melirik sang bos disana. "Oh.. baiklah.." suara Momoi tampak terdengar sedih. Kise tersenyum tak enak.

Tanpa disadari, Aomine mengetahui maksud Kise dengan 'harus pergi' itu. Beberapa clue berkeliaran di pikirannya, tapi ia segera tepis.

Karna.. itu bukan urusannya 'kan?

"Kise-chin.." sebuah umaibou ditaruh ke kepala Kise, sang idol menatap sang raksasa dengan mata inosennya. Aomine mendadak tersedak. "Besok belikan aku umaibou lagi."

Tersenyum, yang dengan senyuman manis spesial edition Kise Ryouta―ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" samar-samar, Momoi bisa melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran didekat Murasakibara.

Midorima tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah patung anjing kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan pada Kise. Sang idol menatap heran pada benda tersebut.

"I―Ini Cuma sebagai tanda terima kasih karna sudah mentraktirku makan-nanodayo! Bu―Bukannya―

Benda itu diambil dari tangan Midorima, Kise tersenyum pada sang shooter Teiko. "Arigatou."

Face palm dengan tiba-tiba, Momoi merasa arwahnya terbang entah kemana. "Oh tidak.. broromance.." background diantara sang idol dengan teman-temannya begitu terlihat jelas.

"Ryouta." Kise menoleh pada bos merahnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menunduk pada mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu. Maaf jika kau merepotkan-ssu!" mata madu Kise bertemu pandang dengan Aomine, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Aominecchi!" dan setelah itu ia keluar ruangan lebih dulu lalu diikuti oleh si merah.

Yakin, tidak yakin... Aomine tadi bisa melihat kalau si merah itu menatapnya tajam.

xXXXx

Syuting drama di sekolah Aomine sudah selesai. Syuting yang dikerjakan selama sebulan lebih itu berimbas baik pada Aomine yang memang malas belajar. Karna jam belajar sering kosong karna syuting tersebut, ia lebih memilih sering berkerja di minimarket didekat rumahnya daripada sekolah dan bertemu dengan sang idol.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak masalah bertemu dengan si pirang itu. Ya, dia artis, dan jarang-jarang bisa berdekatan dengan artis papan atas seperti dia. Namun, setiap Aomine bersama Kise, entah kenapa ia sering diamati oleh si merah yang notobene―kata si pirang―bosnya itu. Dan jadilah, Aomine lebih memilih berkerja dari pada sekolah sampai syuting selesai.

Tim inti Teiko kembali berlatih seperti biasa, Aomine melihat Murasakibara yang kerepotan dengan snack pemberian Kise. Sedangkan Midorima sejak awal mereka bertemu terus memandangi gelang keberuntungan yang diberikan Kise. Sisanya, Momoi dan Kuroko saling tersenyum aneh saat mendapat foto bareng bersama Kise dengan tanda tangan diatasnya.

Ya, Cuma Aomine yang tidak mendapatkan hal spesial dari si Kise. Entahlah..

"Baiklah! Kita kembali berlatih!" Nijimura, senpainya datang dan menyuruh mereka bersiap. Aomine segera mendribble bolanya dan membawa bola tersebut ke dalam ring.

Latihan seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya ketika bola keluar lapangan dan menggelinding―bola itu berhenti tepat dikaki seseorang.

Seluruh mata memandang orang tersebut, si merah yang harusnya sudah pergi dari kawasan Teiko ternyata kembali kesini. Wajah dinginnya menatap mereka yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar dari Aomine dan yang lainnya. Ia merunduk, mengambil bola tersebut dan mendribblenya sambil ia berjalan kedalam lapangan. Nijimura memfokuskan matanya pada sang mantan artis cilik, sedangkan Momoi menahan nafasnya karna mempunyai firasat buruk.

Murasakibara yang tadi diam di bench kini berdiri. Ia bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan oleh si merah. Ya, menurut Murasakibara sejak awal orang itu cukup berbahaya.

"Aku peringatkan pada kalian." Ia berbicara sambil membelakangi mereka. Akashi melempar bola itu kedalam ring. "―kedekatan kalian dengan Ryouta-ku Cuma sebatas kemarin saja." Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap seluruh orang di gym tersebut, tapi terlalu difokuskan pada Aomine. "Lebih dari itu―nikmati neraka dunia yang ku berikan." Percaya tak percaya, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana mata kiri Akashi berubah menjadi warna madu keemasan yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka seperti terpaku ditempat.

"A―Apa maksudnya, Ryo―Ryouta-ku?" Momoi berbicara dengan nada ketakutan, tatapan Akashi beralih padanya.

"Milikku. Propertiku. Kuasaku." Baiklah, si gadis cantik menyesal berbicara.

"Dia bukan benda." Aomine tiba-tiba bersuara, Kuroko yang berada dibelakangnya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Dan kau tak bisa memperlakukannya seperti benda."

"Ho?" seringai mengembang diwajah dingin Akashi. Ia melangkah mendekati Aomine, "Ini yang ku harapkan darimu, Aomine Daiki." Ia menatap Aomine, perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka tidak menjadi masalah. "Perlawanan darimu, membuat aku sangat senang." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pundak Aomine. Akashi lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada si tan itu. "Kau cari mati jika berurusan denganku. Apalagi kau mengincar milikku, Daiki."―BRUK!

Aomine jatuh terduduk, salah satu lututnya menapak keras kelantai hingga bisa ia rasakan lututnya akan cedera. Tekanan dipundak Aomine tak sampai situ, Akashi menekannya lebih kuat lagi hingga kedua lutut Aomine menapak lantai dan kini ia bisa merasakan lutut dan pundaknya begitu sakit.

"Siapapun.. Yang berharap memiliki hubungan lebih sedikit saja dengan Ryouta-ku.." Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah gunting, ia menggoreskan pada pipi Aomine dengan gerakan cepat. "―nasibnya akan sama atau lebih buruk dari orang ini."

Setelah itu ia melangkah pergi. Momoi dan Kuroko segera menghampiri Aomine yang tertunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Dia―merasa ketakutan.

"Aomine-kun?!"

Sedangkan yang lain, hanya bisa menatap tajam tubuh yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu gym.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak suka dengannya." Nijimura sang kapten bersuara, Midorima dan Murasakibara segera mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dia sama seperti monster." Ujar Murasakibara, giginya bergemeletuk geram ingin meremukkan tubuh itu.

Aomine masih tak percaya, ia yang tertunduk ketakutan tak menghiraukan kalau darah yang mengalir dari pipinya makin banyak hingga menetes ke lantai.

"Dai-chan! Pipimu―

Aomine tak mendengar selanjutnya, kini otaknya seperti roll film yang rusak. Memutar kembali ingatannya bersama sang Idol.

xXXXx

Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Kise Ryouta benar-benar tidak muncul kehadapannya lagi. Idol yang kini makin terbang ke angkasa karna karirnya pasti sudah melupakan Aomine dan juga teman-temannya. Ya, pertemuan mereka yang sudah sangat lama itu bagi Aomine hanya keberuntungan semata. Karna memang, tidak mungkin sang Idol akan melirik ia yang berasal dari kelas bawah. Ditambah ancaman sang bos merahnya itu membuat Aomine tidak bisa berkutik lebih dari itu. Ia masih ingin hidup aman, kawan. Juga orangtuanya masih membutuhkannya.

Menutup pintu rumah, Aomine yang telah menggunakan seragam perkerja minimarket didekat rumahnya―siap melanjutkan kegiatan rutinnya ini. Interhigh yang tadi pagi ia lakukan bersama tim inti Teiko dan memenangkannnya tidak membuat Aomine harus berbesar kepala dan santai dirumah. Che, kalau bukan karna dia butuh uang untuk hidupnya besok―Aomine tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Jika saja renkarnasi ada, Aomine berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya ia bisa santai terus menerus dan tidak memusingkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini.

..dan juga.. ia berharap dimasa selanjutnya Kise adalah temannya agar ia bisa mengenal lebih dekat si pirang tersebut.

"Cih," ia mengacak rambutnya karna kesal. Aomine pun pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Sesampainya disana, Aomine langsung berkerja. Ia membawa kardus-kardus besar dari luar kedalam gudang. Setelah selesai ia lalu membantu paman yang menjaga kasir untuk menggantikannya sementara sang paman pergi. Melayani para pelanggan yang habis berbelanja, Aomine mendadak harus melotot girang saat salah satu pelanggan asing hanya menggunakan singlet ketat dan celana pendek ada dihadapannya. Ia mengadah, melihat wajah orang asing berkaca mata itu dengan surai blondenya yang terlihat begitu lembut. Aomine meneguk ludah. Homina.. ia menunduk kembali, melihat belahan dada orang itu.

"Oi bocah," Aomine segera tersadar, ia langsung mengscan harga barang-barang yang dibeli orang itu dan menjumlahkannya. "―apa kapal nelayan disini bisa disewa?" Aomine akhirnya mengadah, ia berkedip heran saat orang asing dihadapannya berbahasa Jepang fasih.

"Bi―Bisa.. kalau Anda mau, kapal milik ayahku bisa disewa." Ujar Aomine, ia yang sudah memasukkan barang-barang wanita itu kedalam kantong plastik segera memberikannya pada orang asing itu.

"Oh? Benarkah?" ia mengambil kantong plastik itu, "Aku memerlukannya malam ini, teman-temanku ingin refreshing setelah lama berkerja. Kau tidak keberatan segera meminjamkannya pada kami?"

"Tentu saja. Jika Anda ingin, mohon tunggu sebentar sampai menejer ku kembali, setelah itu aku akan membawa Anda ke ayahku."

"Okay.. I'm waiting, handsome." Dagu Aomine dicolek oleh wanita sexy itu. Mendadak Aomine kehilangan arwah.

Saat menejernya kembali, Aomine segera meminta izin dan padanya. Setelah diberikan izin oleh menejer mini market tersebut, Aomine segera mencari wanita sexy tadi yang ternyata menunggu dibawah pohon tepat didepan minimarket tempatnya berkerja. Wanita itu bersama seorag laki-laki berponi yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Saat ia datang kedua pasang mata orang itu memandangnya, Aomine sejenak salah tingkah saat matanya lagi-lagi melihat pemandangan 'wah' dihadapannya. Oke, salahkan orang asing ini. Ia dengan seenaknya berkeringat dan menampakkan belahan dadanya yang besar. Homina.. Aomine ingin menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" wanita berkaca mata itu menatap Aomine tajam.

"Ti―Tidak ada. A―Ayo ikuti aku."

xXXXx

"HUWAA! Subarashi! Ini seperti yang kubayangkan!" orang asing yang dibawa Aomine ke pelabuhan berteriak girang sambil memeluk pria disampingnya.

Aomine Cuma diam berdiri didepan kapal milik ayahnya.

"Aomine-san.. Apa kapal mu bisa menampung sekitar 6-7 orang?" tanya pria yang kini pipinya diciumi oleh si wanita asing. Merasa risih ia menjauhkan wajah cantik orang itu dengan tangannya.

Aomine naik keatas kapal nelayan milik ayahnya, ia menunduk menatap pemuda bernama Himuro Tatsuya tersebut. "Tentu saja. Bahkan ayahku pernah membawa teman-temannya hingga lebih dari 13 orang."

"Wow!" Alex nama wanita asing itu―berdecak kagum. "Kapal minimalis yang bisa menampung banyak orang!" ia menatap binar kapal nelayan milik Aomine.

"Ya.. begitulah."

Dering ponsel milik Himuro berbunyi, ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan bahasa inggris. Aomine Cuma diam tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aomine-san.. bisa kita tunggu sebentar? Sepertinya salah satu temanku akan terlambat cukup lama."

Mengangkat bahu, Aomine tidak terlalu peduli. "Baiklah." Ia melompat ke jembatan. "Sebaiknya kita menunggu disana." Tunjuknya ke kedai es didekat jalan.

Mereka menunggu cukup lama. Hari yang tadinya masih panas terik perlahan berubah menjadi keemasan dan langit tampak sudah berubah warna.

"Dimana mereka?!" rutuk Alex bosan, ia tak sabar ingin berlabuh.

"Sebentar lagi. Taiga bilang seperti itu." Himuro menatap smartphonenya.

Sedangkan Aomine Cuma duduk diam sambil menggigit-gigit stick eskrim yang sejak lama ia habiskan.

"Tatsuya!" teriak seseorang, Himuro segera menoleh ke seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah tengah berjalan kearahnya. Disamping orang tersebut, ada seseorang yang menunduk dalam dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Taiga!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" pemuda bernama Taiga itu menatap tajam orang disebelahnya, "Salahkan dia yang dengan bodohnya melepas masker didalam kereta. Kami harus berurusan dengan fansnya yang merepotkan itu!"

Orang itu menegakkan kepalanya, Aomine yang tadi menatap malas kini mulai sedikit tertarik. Sedikit memohon dalam hati kalau orang disamping Taiga itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Hop!" Alex menarik tudung itu agar tetap menutupi wajahnya, kepala orang itu diapit oleh Alex hingga Aomine iri. Karna orang itu bisa merasakan empuknya dada besar Alex.

"Baiklah." Himuro merangkul Taiga, "Anak itu adalah kapten kapal kita, dia yang akan membawa kita ke tengah laut, Kagami Taiga! Aku tidak sabar ingin tidur dibawah bintang!" Taiga. Kagami Taiga hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kakak angkatnya bahagia seperti ini. Keputusannya mengajak ia liburan di Jepang sepertinya berhasil. Himuro yang jadwalnya padat dengan pemotretan akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri sejenak. Melirik kesampingnya, Kagami menatap lembut orang yang tertunduk tersebut. Semoga membawa kabur orang ini tidak akan menjatuhkannya ke lubang neraka yang selalu ada didekat orang ini.

"Okay. Cuma ini yang datang rupanya." Alex menatap jam tangannya. "Let's go! Kita tak butuh orang-orang pembuang waktu seperti mereka!"

"Hoi!" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka. "Siapa yang kau bilang pembuang waktu, artis porno?!"

"Ho? Datang juga kau!" Alex menatap tajam orang itu. "Che, terserah lah! Ayo berangkat!"

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan menuju kapalnya dan membantu orang-orang itu untuk naik. Saat spesial adalah saat membantu Alex naik, karna Aomine mendapatkan pemandangan yang luar biasa dari isi dibalik singlet ketat itu. Namun saat Aomine ingin membantu orang bertudung yang akan naik―ia ditepis oleh pemuda gimbal yang segera menyambar tangan putih orang bertudung tersebut.

"Don't touch him!" Ia merangkul orang itu. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kalau bukan uang muka yang sudah dibayar dengan sangat banyak oleh Alex, Aomine jamin akan sudah menendang bokong orang itu dari kapalnya.

Kapal mulai berlayar, orang-orang itu duduk di badan kapal bagian depan dengan saling berhadapan. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, namun Aomine tidak memperdulikannya. Yang pasti sepertinya topik yang mereka bicarakan sungguh berat, sampai-sampai Alex menintikkan airmata dihadapan orang bertudung itu.

Si gimbal tiba-tiba menarik kepala bertudung itu dan memeluknya erat. Kagami yang ada disebelah orang itu hanya menatap prihatin.

Bosan dengan pemandangan opera sabun didepannya. Aomine menatap ke sisi kapal dimana kini kapalnya sedang berlayar diantara kapal-kapal nelayan yang lain. Aomine disapa oleh para nelayan, dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya Aomine membalas sapaan teman-teman ayahnya.

Sampai akhirnya matanya kembali beralih kedepan dimana ia mendapati orang bertudung itu adalah Kise Ryouta yang sedang...

―berciuman dengan si gimbal.

Melepaskan ciumannya dari Haizaki, Kise tersenyum kecut saat ia merasakan saliva hasil ciumannya dengan Haizaki―terputus dan jatuh ke dagunya.

"Thanks.." lirihnya, Kise benar-benar berterima kasih pada orang dihadapannya.

"Apapun Ryouta. Apapun untukmu.."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Haizaki―Kise menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Aomine yang menatapnya datar. Mata itu perlahan melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dan bodohnya ia tak menyadari Aomine sejak awal. Juga.. hal tadi―

"A―Aominecchi.."

"Yo, Kise!"

Wajah datar itu.. bukan wajah datar yang dikenal oleh Kise biasanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa!"

Kise merasa hari ini benar-benar hari terburuknya sepanjang masa.

.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**T. B. C**

* * *

.

Ehem.. Hajimemashite.. Ryuuki Ukara desu :3

Ano.. Ryuu mau menjelaskan sesuatu.

Uhuk!

Pertama, Ryuu seorang newbie disini. (/OwO)/ akhirnya dari sekian banyak fic AoKise yang Ryuu buat, gak tau napa Ryuu pede nya Cuma ama fic ini :'3 jadi dengan rencana tak terkira(?) yang ide datang entah darimana, Ryuu buat fic ini dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu x3 dan selesailah chapter satunya xD

Kedua, karna Aomine kulitnya tan, Ryuu putusin kalau dia adalah anak pantai(?) walaupun sebenarnya dia tinggal diarea pelabuhan *plak* (-w-)zZ

Ketiga, Ryuu coba sesuain dengan sifatnya di KnB walau gak Ryuu pungkiri kalau agak OOC dikit. Tapi, demi menyambungnya cerita terpaksa harus Ryuu lakukan :'3 gomen ne?

Keempat, mohon Review minna-san jika berminat _(:'3_/ fic ini Cuma tiga chapter dan Ryuu ingin tau apakah Ryuu pantas masuk difandom ini dengan OTP ter-TOP Ryuu ini :* Ryuu cinta AoKise. Sangat x'3 dan Ryuu suka Uke!Kise dengan pairing allseme :3 bukan berarti Ryuu suka MobxKise ya? No.. Uke itu dicintai QwO bukannya disakiti-ssu..

Kelima, yang Ryuu ingat mau nulis apa Cuma ini aja sih ._.)

sampai jumpa dichapter depan xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disebuah rumah besar ala Eropa, Kise duduk diam sambil kepalanya terus tertunduk. Dihadapannya, Tuan Besar dirumah mewah itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu benar-benar ingin sekolah di Teiko, Ryouta?"

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kening Kise, menejernya menatap prihatin disebelah Sang Tuan Besar.

"A―Aku Cuma ingin sekolah layaknya anak-anak Teiko-ssu.."

Decakan terdengar ditelinga Kise, Sang Tuan Besar tidak suka dengan keinginannya. "Kouri, kau pergi dari sini." Titah Akashi Seijuurou, menejer Kise tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong artisnya. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar Akashi.

Suara kunci otomatis dari pintu Akashi menggema, Kise makin menunduk takut.

"Apa bedanya dengan Rakuzan? Kau juga berteman seperti orang-orang di Teiko. Kau juga bisa menjalani hobi baru mu pada basket. Apa yang kurang? Katakan padaku." Akashi berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Ia mendekati Kise. "Katakan padaku, Ryouta.." dagu Kise ditarik. Membuat Kise terpaksa mengadah menatap wajah dingin Akashi. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna membuat jantung Kise seolah berhenti berdetak.

Hidupnya Cuma sampai disini.

"...tidak ada. Tidak ada yang kurang, Seicchi.." walau ia tersenyum, airmatanya tak bisa membohongi betapa ia ketakutan pada orang dihadapannya. "Tadi itu Cuma gurauan saja.. sungguh.." helusan di pipi Kise.

"Oh ya?" mata mereka bertemu. "Aku kira kau ingin bertemu dan berteman dengan Daiki itu." Mata Kise melebar, "Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin dia pasti akan melupakanmu seperti yang lainnya." Akashi menunduk, mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Kise. "―orang sepertinya tidak pantas berteman atau bersanding dengan Idol besar sepertimu, Ryouta." Bibir itu membungkam bibir Kise.

Ciuman yang begitu arogan. Hal yang biasa jika dilakukan oleh Akashi. Kise mengerang, tangannya yang tadi bertumpu diatas paha kini menggenggam jas hitam Akashi. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karna ketakutan, tubuhnya juga mulai bergetar. Kise menelan ludah yang telah tercampur didalam mulutnya. Setelah puas, Akashi menarik wajahnya begitu saja dan membiarkan Kise menganga seolah mengemis padanya. Ia suka jika si pirang mulai tenggelam dalam permainannya seperti ini. Begitu menawan hatinya.

"Jadi? Kau masih ingin sekolah di Teiko, Ryouta?"

Kise menggeleng, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi menggenggam jas bagian bawah Akashi. "Aku tidak mau, Seicchi.. Di―Disana tidak ada Seicchi.. Tidak ada yang akan menjagaku.."

Memenangkan permainannya sendiri, Akashi mengelus kepala Kise.

"Anak baik. Sama seperti Ryouta ku yang dulu. Sangat penurut.."

o

o

**Idol!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: T+/M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Harem!Kise, Teiko-days, Typo(s), Lime/R-18, bahasa sesuka hati author dan kekurangan lainnyaa..

Note: Teiko disini setingkat SMA.

o

o

Aomine duduk disebuah bak tertutup tempat biasa ayahnya menaruh ikan hasil tangkapan. Aomine menatap datar ke depan, dimana sebuah pancing yang ia tancapkan kesisi kapal tidak bergerak. Laut malam, Aomine yang dulu sering ikut dengan ayahnya―tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Aomine yang diam sambil menunggu umpannya dimakan ikan―rombongan yang ia bawa tengah berpesta didepan sana. Sekantong besar yang berisikan kaleng bir berserakan dimana-mana. Wanita sexy itu yang paling gila, ia benar-benar mabuk. Sedangkan yang lain menikmati kegiatannya sesama.

Jujur Aomine merasa mual melihat orang-orang gila itu berpesta. Apakah ini yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang kaya? Dan juga ia melihat Kise sama seperti orang-orang sebagaimananya berkerja di prostitusi. Cih, persetan dengan 'keinginannya berteman baik dengan Kise'―Idol papan atas yang sedang depresi itu sedang dibawah kendali alkohol dan mulai kehilangan akal membuat Aomine membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Pancing Aomine tiba-tiba bergerak, ia segera berdiri dan mengambil pancingnya. Sekuat tenaga, Aomine menarik pancing itu dan terus berharap kalau ikan yang telah memakan umpannya tidak kabur.

Sayang beribu sayang.. Ikan yang bisa dilihat Aomine dengan jelas besarnya―bisa melepaskan diri. Aomine kembali duduk dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk ikan sialan tersebut.

Angin malam berhembus, Aomine yang menggunakan jaket milik ayahnya mendongak menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Hari yang indah untuk moodnya yang sangat buruk.

"Hahahaha!" tawa itu menggema, Aomine berterima kasih untuk mulut ibunya yang sangat cerewet. Kini Aomine tau maksud ibunya melarang ia minum sake atau bir diumurnya yang sekarang―karna itu membuat otaknya rusak. Sebagaimana yang sedang dialami orang-orang didepan sana. Yang Aomine yakin umur mereka masih dibawah delapan belas tahun. Kecuali untuk wanita gila yang kegirangan sendiri itu.

Aomine yang sebenarnya tak ingin menatap kedepan―terpaksa harus melihatnya saat tiba-tiba Kagami mendorong Kise ke lantai kapal hingga membuat suara 'Buk!' yang cukup keras. Yang selanjutnya tak ingin dipandang oleh Aomine.

Dibawah tubuh besar Kagami Taiga, Kise dengan mulut yang kedatangan tamu yang tak lain lidah Kagami―kewalahan. Pepatah yang mengatakan jangan memancing Macan yang kelaparan memang benar adanya. Kise setengah menyesal menggoda Kagami yang ternyata mulai mabuk karna bir yang ia minum. Dan pada akhirnya ia tertangkap dibawah tubuh sang Taiga.

"Oi.. Kagami.." Haizaki menepuk punggung Kagami, ia meminum kaleng birnya. "Jangan terlalu menikmati barang Akashi. Jika rusak kau bisa mati ditangannya, bodoh!"

Kagami melepaskan ciumannya, matanya menatap wajah Kise yang memerah. Bibir sang artis terkenal―membengkak, saliva sudah membasahi bibir dan juga dagunya. Seringai diwajah Kise membuat Kagami menggeram menahan diri.

Himuro mengambil alih adiknya. Ia menarik Kagami dari atas tubuh Kise. Orang yang satu-satunya masih bisa mengendalikan diri setelah meminum banyak bir―menyelamatkan Kagami dari lubang nereka yang akan dipijaknya.

Kise terkekeh, ia segera bangkit dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Jaket yang ia kenakan kini terbuka, juga kaos yang ia kenakan kini tergulung diatas dada. Haizaki meneguk ludahnya, berusaha untuk tidak tergoda ke lubang neraka.

"Sugee!" muka merah yang karna mabuk itu merekah ia lalu menerjang Kagami, dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau lebih baik dari Seicchi, Kagamicchi!" Kagami mendecih tak suka. Di'banding-banding'kan adalah hal memuakkan yang pernah ada.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Himuro melirik Aomine yang masih menunggu umpannya dimakan lagi. Sayangnya, tidak kunjung dimakan.

"Aomine-san.." Himuro memanggilnya, Aomine menoleh. "Kau tidak mau minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Aomine langsung, ia kembali menatap ke pancingannya.

"Bergabunglah, tampan!" teriak Alex. Ia mengejar Aomine yang sontak membuat kaget sang kapten kapal, sayang Himuro lebih dulu menangkapnya dan membanting wanita itu ke lantai kapal.

"Baiklah.. Jika kau mau, langsung bergabung dengan kami saja!" Aomine menggangguk, setelah itu Himuro kembali harus mengendalikan macannya terhadap Kise. "Taiga, hentikan!"

Kise tertawa senang, tangannya menggapai-gapai Kagami tapi segera ditepis oleh Himuro. "Maaf Kise, kami masih ingin hidup!" ujarnya, setelah itu ia benar-benar mengisolasi adik angkatnya dari Kise.

"Shougo-kun~" erang Kise menggoda Haizaki, namun pemuda gimbal itu Cuma melempar kalengnya ke kepala Kise.

"Aku belum mau mati, Ryouta!"

Kise mengerucutkan bibir. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap tajam orang-orang dihadapannya. Dan saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Alex, Kise langsung tersenyum lebar.

"ALEEEEXX!"

"KISEEEEE~!"

Tapi lagi-lagi Alex ditahan oleh Himuro hingga membuat wanita itu nangis bombay. "Kau bodoh?!" bentak Himuro, Alex Cuma bisa merunduk minta maaf.

Tidak asik.. Kise memandang malas mereka semua. Lalu, saat ia mengingat sesuatu―Kise segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat Aomine berada.

"Oi! Ryouta!" Haizaki memanggilnya, tapi Kise tak menghiraukan.

Kise merapikan pakaiannya. Kaos yang tergulung diatas dada ia turunkan, juga jaket yang terbuka kini ia tutup kembali. Kise duduk disebelah Aomine.

"Hei, Aominecchi!"

Kise tersenyum lebar pada Aomine, tapi si tan itu hanya menatapnya malas. "Hm?"

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa!"

"Aku tau.." Aomine menatap kelaut.

"Bagaimana kabar Murasakibaracchi? Midorimacchi? Kurokocchi? Dan Momocchi-ssu? Dan err.. Nijimura-senpai?" hidung Aomine bisa merasakan bau bir dari mulut Kise.

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Ah~ andaikan aku bisa sekolah disana~" Kise merentangkan tangannya keatas, Aomine mengabaikan Kise. "Ne, ne, Aominecchi.. Apa saat Akashicchi mengunjungi Teiko kembali, ia membuat masalah? Ku harap tidak. Akashi sebenarnya orang baik.. dia―

Aomine membiarkan Kise bercerita tentang hal yang membuat Aomine sangat tidak tertarik.

Tak lama Kise diam sendiri. Si pirang akhirnya sadar kalau tidak didengarkan. Menarik bahu Aomine, Kise tiba-tib menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Aomine. Si tan melotot kaget, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya didepan sana.

Lidah menyelusup kemulut Aomine, si pirang mengerang sendiri saat lidahnya menggoda lidah Aomine yang sengaja tidak tergoda. Mendekat lebih, Kise memajukan tubuhnya hingga dadanya bersetuhuan dengan dada Aomine. Kepalanya miring, menyesuaikan lidahnya yang ingin bermain didalam mulut Aomine.

Aomine tergoda, matanya yang tadi melotot makin sayu dan akhirnya tertutup. Lidahnya yang tadi digoda oleh Kise kini melilit lidah sang idol dan menghisapnya. Kise mengerang kuat, kakinya bergerak tak nyaman hingga menyentuh sebuah toples hingga terjatuh dan membuat isinya keluar.

Kaki tak beralas itu masih bergerak tak nyaman karna permainan diantara mereka. Sesuatu menyentuh kaki Kise. Menggeliat, berlendir dan..

Kise membuka matanya, ia melirik kakinya yang sedang dinaiki oleh beberapa ekor cacing. Memucat tiba-tiba, Kise segera mendorong Aomine hingga ia terjungkal. Ia menendang-nendang kakinya sembarangan, membuat cacing-cacing untuk umpan itu terlempar kemana-mana. Kise berdiri, ia segera berlari ketempat teman-temannya. Namun, karna kepanikannya sendiri―ia terjatuh. Dan keningnya membentur lantai hingga terluka.

"My God! Kise!" Alex berlari menghampiri Kise. Ia membantu si pirang bangkit dan membawanya kedepan. "Anyone! Kalian bawa P3K atau apapun?!"

Aomine bangkit dari terjukalnya, ia memegang kepala belakangnya yang merasa nyeri. Cacing sialan! Ia yang baru saja akan mendominasi permainan―dihancurkan suasananya oleh cacing-cacing itu. Ia memaki, lalu mengambil cacing-cacing tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam toples kembali. Aomine berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Menatap kepanikan Alex karna dahi Kise terluka.

"Che.." masuk kedalam ruang kendali, Aomine mengambil kotak P3K dan memberikannya pada Alex.

"Stupid! Lihat perbuatanmu sendiri, Kise! Kalau begini, kami akan benar-benar mati di tangan Akashi!" Alex mengeluarkan alkohol dan memberikannya ke kapas. Setelah itu ia membasuh ke luka Kise yang berada didahi bagian kiri.

"Itte!" rintih Kise, merasakan dingin alkohol itu menyentuh dahinya yang terluka. Ia lalu menatap Aomine yang menatap malas padanya. "Itu juga karna mu, Aominecchi!"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau, Ganguro-kun! Untuk apa kau menyimpan cacing sebanyak itu diatas kapal?!"

"Yang mulia Kise Ryouta-sama, ini kapal nelayan, memancing itu harus menggunakan umpan hidup seperti cacing jika kau ingin mendapatkan ikan, BAKA!" mereka saling bertatapan tajam, Kagami Cuma mendengus.

"..sialan!" Kise menepis tangan Alex. Ia pergi ke ujung kapal dan duduk disana. Haizaki yang masih mabuk mendekati Kise dan mendapat tonjokan tepat diwajahnya saat si gimbal itu ingin mencium Kise.

Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, ne?"

Tatapan tajam nan dingin menusuk mata Aomine hingga membuat ia bungkam sendiri.

"Hoi.. Pancingmu bergerak." Aomine melirik Kagami lalu ke arah tunjuknya. Aomine melincit bagai dikejar setan ketempat pancingannya dan segera menarik pancing tersebut.

Merasa hal yang dilakukan Aomine begitu menarik, Alex berlari mendekati Aomine begitu juga dengan Himuro. Mereka melihat Aomine mengangkat alat pancingnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ditambah teriakan Aomine yang berteriak 'KAU AKAN KU DAPATKAN!' membuat mereka makin berbinar melihat aksi Aomine. Didepan sana, Kagami, Haizaki dan Kise Cuma berkedip heran kenapa Aomine bisa sangat emosi seperti itu dengan hanya memancing.

SYUT!

Pancing terangkat, seekor ikan besar dengan muncungnya yang panjang membuat semua mata terbelalak. Aomine tersenyum lebar, ia langsung menarik pancingnya dan membanting ikan itu keatas kapal.

Himuro menarik Alex yang berdekatan dengan ikan yang kini menggelepar. Aomine berjongkok, ia menekan ikan tersebut lalu mencabut pancingnya dari si ikan dan mengangkatnya ke dalam bak berisikan air.

BAM!

Bak tertutup, Aomine menyeka keringatnya dan menyeringai lebar ke para penonton.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan menggema, Alex dengan tiba-tiba menghambur ke Aomine dan memeluknya. Aomine kehilangan arwah.

"Suge na.." Kagami menghampiri Aomine, ia menarik gurunya itu lalu menepuk punggung Aomine yang arwahnya belum kembali. "Aku baru melihat acara langsung memancing seperti itu! Kau benar-benar anak laut, kawan!"

Aomine memegang punggungnya yang merasa nyeri, ia melirik Kagami. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula Cuma satu, yang menakjubkan itu kalau mendapatkan banyak ikan sepert ini!"

"Apa kau pernah menangkapnya?"

"Waktu kecil ayahku pernah menangkap―

Pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar lagi, dimata Haizaki, Kise, Alex dan Himuro―mereka seperti dua saudara yang sudah tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bicara yang menurut mereka tidak begitu penting.

Dering ponsel Himuro menggema. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menjawabnya dan membeku seketika.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakak angkatnya―Kagami bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Kita dalam masalah."

Alex memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Akashi tau kita membawa pergi Kise. Dia menunggu dirumahnya sekarang." Himuro melirik Kise yang tertunduk dalam. "Kise―

"Kita pulang. Dan untuk masalah ini biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

"Oi, Ryouta. Kami yang membawa mu, kami juga harus―

"Lebih baik aku saja yang masuk ke neraka." Tangan itu mengepal kuat. "Aku tidak mau kalian kehilangan perkerjaan kalian Cuma gara-gara ini.."

Tak mengerti, Aomine hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya dan memandang heran mereka semua. Menghela nafas, tak ingin ikut campur―Aomine membalikkan badannya dan menarik jangkar yang ia jatuhkan kelaut.

"Baiklah kita kembali."

Tak berapa lama, kapal milik Aomine pun berlayar menuju pelabuhan kembali.

xXXXx

Sesampainya di pelabuhan, mobil mewah sudah berada dipinggir jalan saat Aomine dan rombongan berencana mencari taksi.

Himuro berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Alex segera bersembunyi dibelakang Himuro. Tak berani bertemu dengan seseorang didalam.

Pengawal membuka pintu, Aomine sempat melihat Kise memucat. Memandang ke depan Aomine mempersiapkan diri akan hal terburuk.

Sepatu mengkilat turun dari mobil, dan saat ia menyembul keluar―seluruhnya menghela nafas lega.

"Reo-nee!" Kise menghambur ke model internasional yang kini tinggal di Prancis itu. Mibuchi Reo merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Kise kedalam pelukannya. "Kau pulang!"

Reo memeluk Kise, ia lalu mengelus pipi Kise dan mencium pucuk hidungnya. "Tadaima, Ryou-chan.."

"Okaeri~!" Kise memeluknya, "Aku kira Seicchi yang menjemputku.. dan ku kira aku akan mati berdiri kali ini!"

Reo mendorong Kise, ia melotot pada Kise. "Kau memang akan mati, dear.." wajah Reo begitu menyeramkan dimata Kise hingga ia meneguk ludah, "Aku diperintahkan Sei-chan untuk menjemputmu." Ia memandang ke teman-teman Kise. "Baiklah, seperti pesan Akashi padaku. Katakan, siapa diantara kalian bernama Aomine Daiki. Kuman itu tidak boleh mendekat pada Idol kami yang tercinta ini." Kise dipeluk erat, wajahnya bahkan berada di ketiak Reo. Kise memukul punggung sang model.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'kuman' nyonya.." Aomine mengangkat tangannya, "Aku Aomine Daiki. Terus ada apa?"

Reo yang telah melepaskan apitannya pada Kise―kini menatap Aomine dengan mata berkedip heran, "Kau?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Astaga.. kapan terakhir kau mandi?"

Suara 'JLEB' tiba-tiba terdengar disemua telinga, mereka memandang Aomine. "Teme! Aku mandi setiap hari!"

Mencubit dagunya, Reo menilai Aomine dari bawah keatas. "Nak, kau seperti habis dipanggang." Suara kikikan tawa terdengar, "Ya.. cocoklah.. lagipula kau tinggal di sini 'kan? Kau pasti selalu terbakar matahari. Ya, sayang sekali.." Reo merangkul Kise, ia menepuk kepala si pirang. "Wajahmu lumayan, hanya saja derajatmu berbeda dengan Ryou-chan ku, juga kau terlalu hitam untuk susu putih seperti dia ini." Ia menyeringai pada Aomine, "Ah.. Akashi pasti sangat senang mendapat mainan yang bisa ia permainkan. Ku peringatkan kau." Mata Reo menyipit bertanda serius. "Jauhi Ryou-chan ku mulai sekarang."

Kise didorong masuk ke mobil, si pirang itu Cuma diam tanpa membela. Bahkan ia menunduk saat mata Aomine mencoba memandangnya.

Reo akan masuk, tapi dia segera menoleh kebelakang menatap teman-teman Kise. "Sorry gays, mobil ini Cuma diperuntukkan untuk Ryou-chanku tersayang. Kalian bisa naik taksi atau kereta. Bye~"

Pintu mobil tertutup, dan pergi seketika.

Kagami melirik Aomine, ia menepuk pundak teman barunya itu. "Maaf, kawan. Bukannya memperburuk keadaan. Tapi lebih baik kau menjauhinya―ya, jika dikatakan Akashi benar, kau dan Kise berteman―jika kau masih mau hidup tenang." Kagami mengeluarkan kartu nama, "Hubungi aku jika Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu atau keluargamu." Aomine mengambil kartu namanya. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Himuro dan Alex berjalan dibelakang Kagami, mereka mengucapkan 'Bye' pada Aomine. Sedangkan Haizaki yang belakangan ternyata berhenti dihadapan Aomine.

"Aku heran.. Apa yang membuat Ryouta selalu menceritakan tentangmu." Matanya menyipit, Aomine memandangnya dingin. "Ya.. karna aku kasihan dengan keluargamu saja, jadi.." ia menepuk pundak Aomine. "Jauhi dia. Jikapun Ryouta berusaha mendekatimu―kau harus menjauhinya. Good luck."

Ditinggal sendirian, Aomine hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Orang-orang aneh."

xXXXx

Final interhigh.

Setelah dua minggu mengikuti segala pertandingan, Aomine dan tim inti Teiko akhirnya sampai difinal. Mereka tersenyum lebar saat tepuk tangan menggema menyambut mereka. Lawan mereka kali ini Rakuzan. Sekolah mewah yang dikabarkan hanya dihuni para artis dan anak orang kaya. Tak heran untuk hari ini stadion sangat banyak pengunjung yang kebanyakan wanita. Mereka penasaran siapa yang akan melawan Teiko yang selalu memegang teguh kata 'menang'.

Disisi kanan mereka siswa-siswa Teiko bersorak ria membela mereka yang sebentar lagi akan bermain. Sedangkan sisi kiri mereka para pendukung Rakuzan berteriak pada tim yang bahkan belum datang sekalipun.

Wasit masuk kelapangan, ia berbicara pada panitia-entah-apa membuat mereka yang duduk dibench mengernyit heran.

"Rakuzan belum datang?" Momoi bertanya pada entah siapa.

"Che.. Kita santai saja. Mereka mungkin tidak akan datang-nanodayo." Midorima menjawabnya, ia yang dibagi umaibo oleh Murasakibara segera memakannya.

Kuroko yang tengah meminum pocarinya melirik Aomine yang sejak tadi diam saja sambil menatap kosong kedepan. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu dingin. Seperti membenci sesuatu.

"Aomine-kun.. kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."ia mendengus, "Cuma merasa emosi ku sedang tinggi saja."

"Aomine.. kau harus tenang, Virgo sedang diurutan terbawah-nanodayo." Midorima melirik Aomine, walau tak mau mengakui, ia rada takut kalau emosi Aomine yang belakangan ini sering tersulut akan membuat permainan mereka kacau balau.

"Mine-chin.." Murasakibara melempar umaibou padanya, Aomine menangkap dan langsung membuka bungkusnya lalu melahap setengah bagian dalam satu suapan.

"Dai-chan.." Momoi menatap malas Aomine, pipinya seperti berdenyut tertarik. "Kau kelaparan?"

"Entahlah." Cuma dua kali makan, umaibou itu habis seketika. Aomine mengambil pocari Kuroko dan meminumnya. Kuroko merebut pocarinya tiba-tiba hingga Aomine tersedak. "Tetsu teme!"

"Aku tidak mau inderect kiss dengan Aomine-kun. Aku tidak yakin Aomine-kun menyikat giginya dua kali sehari."

Hening..

"Pfftt.." yang memulai tertawa duluan adalah Momoi, ia menunjuk Aomine. "Dai-chan! Apa sejak TK kau selalu lupa menggosok gigimu?!"

"Mine-chin tidak gosok gigi? Aku tidak akan memberikan umaibou ku lagi. Mine-chin jorok." Murasakibara memeluk kotak umaibounya.

"Aomine.. mungkin sekali-sekali kau periksakan gigimu ke ayahku. Tapi aku harus meminta ayahku untuk memakai safety yang lengkap-nanodayo.. pfftt.."

"HAHAHAHA!" Momoi makin tertawa kencang, airmata mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Nijimura yang baru kembali dari toilet memandang heran adik-adik kelasnya tertawa cekikikan. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Aomine.

"Aomine-kun sejak TK lupa sikat gigi, Nijimura-senpai."

"APA?!" namun selanjutnya ia tertawa. "HAHAHAHA! Kau harus mencoba sikat gigimu, Ahomine! Rasakan pasta gigi mint itu! Setelah itu aku yakin salah satu wanita mau mendekatimu!" ia menepuk punggung Aomine kuat. Yang bersangkutan Cuma menunduk malu karna penonton dibelakang bench mereka yang mendengarnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Pastikan setelah pertandingan aku akan menendang kalian semua." Lirih Aomine. Tersudut.

"_Kepada Rakuzan High School, dimohon untuk segera kelapangan. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai." _Pengumuman menggema, tim Teiko Cuma bisa mendengarnya dengan wajah datar.

Cukup lama respon dari pengumuman itu ditanggapi oleh Rakuzan. Sampai akhirnya suara riuh dari sudut stadion menggema dan puluhan pengawal tiba-tiba masuk dan membersihkan jalan dari penonton.

"Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta-kunnn!" teriakan itu paling menggema, Aomine membeku ditempat.

"KYAAAA! AKASHI-SAMA!"

Momoi yang penasaran―berdiri. Ia memandang rombongan yang datang dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sonna.." ia menunjuk rombongan yang dari tim inti sampai cadangan. Semuanya orang terkenal. "Lawan kita artis."

"Lihat.. wartawan sangat banyak." Nijimura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memandang banyak wartawan-wartawan yang memainkan kameranya. "Hari ini kita akan menjadi orang terkenal―

"Permisi.." tiba-tiba seseorang datang kehadapan mereka. "Apa ada yang bernama Aomine Daiki?" Aomine mengangkat tangannya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu."

Aomine memandang orang itu, "Bisa biarkan dia kesini?"

"Oke.."

Setelah itu ia pergi memanggil orang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seseorang yang dikenal Aomine datang kehadapannya dan membuat mata Aomine menyipit.

"Kouki?"

"Daiki-niichan!" Kouki tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Baa-san meminta ku mengirimkan ini.." ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Aomine yang langsung dibuka olehnya.

"Handuk?"

"Um.. Baa-san titip pesan 'semoga kau menang'." Aomine tersenyum tipis.

Momoi yang diam saja memperhatikan anak bernama Kouki itu tiba-tiba menunjuk wajah Kouki tiba-tiba. "Kou-chan?! Benarkan?! Furihata Kouki-chan?!" Furihata berkedip heran pada Momoi. "Kau―Kau bocah yang selalu membawa pergi boneka singa ku!"

Furihata memiringkan kepalanya, "Gomen.. nee-san siapa?"

"Satsuki da! Momoi Satsuki!"

"Satsuki? Sa―Satsuki-neechan?!"

Dan pelukan mengharukan tiba-tiba tersaji dihadapan mereka. Momoi yang dulu tetangga Aomine dan Furihata pindah mengikuti orangtuanya. Ia yang tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Aomine tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman kecilnya yang lain. Furihata Kouki. Anak umur lima tahun yang selalu membawa kabur boneka singanya Momoi. Dulu.

"Baiklah.. kita lanjutkan nanti nostalgianya, Momoi." Nijimura berdiri. Ia menatap kedepan dimana seluruh anggota inti Rakuzan sudah berdiri semua. "Beri aku informasi.."

Momoi sejenak melupakan nostalgianya, ia menatap tim intinya yang kini sudah berdiri semua. "Baiklah.. Ini agak mengejutkan. Informasi yang ku dapat hanya tim inti dan pemain cadangan yang bakal masuk ke lapangan." Dia menjelaskan semuanya, "Tapi untuk Kise-kun dan Akashi-sama.. aku tidak tau informasi dari mereka. Aku bahkan tidak tau mereka sekolah disana. Jadi―" Semuanya mengangguk, menerima informasi dari Momoi.

"Baiklah.." Nijimura memberi aba-aba. "Kita mainkan permainan kita!"

"HUWOO!"

Disisi Rakuzan.

Kise yang melihat kekompakan Teiko membuat senyumnya merekah. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana Akashi sedang berbicara dengan Nebuya Eikichi, artis dari film-film action yang kini sedang menghiasi serial tv―mendengarkan intruksi dari Akashi. Kise mengurungkan niatnya tiba-tiba.

"Ayo.. kita harus segera turun." ujar Mayuzumi Chihiro. Si perak itu sudah berdiri tegak di pinggir lapangan. Matanya menyipit tajam menatap Teiko sudah turun lapangan.

"Baik kita mulai! WOOO!" Nebuya menepuk dadanya. Sesaat Kise seperti melihat gorila.

Seseorang menyenggol Kise, si lincah itu menyusul Mayuzumi berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Kise tersenyum lebar, ia akan menyusul kedua senpainya. Namun, niatnya terhenti saat tangan Akashi menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau duduk di bench." Mata yang telah berubah warna itu menatap Kise. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu, Ryouta." Kise tertunduk, ia membanting bokongnya ke bench. "Takao Kazanuri, kau masuk kelapangan."

Pemuda disamping Kise berdiri, ia menyeringai senang dan berjalan menuju lapangan. "Come to papa, Shin-chan!" ujarnya, mata yang berkilat tajam itu bertatapan dengan Midorima yang membalasnya dengan tatapan malas.

Aomine menarik nafasnya. Kuroko yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menatap heran si biru itu.

"Sayang.. Kise-kun tidak main." Ujar Kuroko, ia melirik Aomine apakah berekspresi saat ia menyebutkan nama Kise. Sayangnya tidak ada. Kata-kata Kuroko bahkan seperti diabaikan.

Aomine tau kalau Kise tak bermain. Dan ia sedikit bersyukur, karna kalau si pirang bermain―Aomine yakin Kise akan berinteraksi dengannya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman Kise―ia lebih baik, bahkan tidak mau berurusan dengan Kise lagi.

Si pirang Cuma bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan dari bench.

PRIIITTT!

Pertandingan dimulai. Bola dilempar oleh wasit, Nijimura dan Nebuya melompat serentak untuk mengambil bola. Bola didapat oleh Nijimura, ia langsung mengopernya pada Midorima dan langsung ditembak ke ring.

3 point untuk Teiko.

"Maa~ maa~ tidak berubah nee, Shin-chan?" Midorima menatap malas Takao yang berada disampingnya.

Hayama membawa bola, ia melewati Midorima yang membloknya―tapi tiba-tiba bola dicuri oleh Kuroko.

Bola ditangan Kuroko segera berpindah cepat ke Aomine yang telah berlari ketempat lawan. Aomine langsung melompat dan mendunk bola itu ke ring.

3 berubah menjadi 5.

Bola ditangan Rakuzan. Nebuya yang mendapat bola langsung membawa bola itu ke Teiko. Ia berhasil melewati blockan Aomine atau Nijimura dan pencurian bola dari Kuroko. Terima kasih untuk Takao dan hawk eyesnya. Namun, saat ia berada tepat didekat ring―Nebuya terpaksa tercengang saat dibawah ring milik Teiko, Murasakibara berada disana dengan ekpresi malasnya. Tak memusingkan hal itu, ia langsung berlari ke kanan Murasakibara dan melompat. Sayang, bolanya di blok oleh Murasakiabara.

Bola dilempar oleh Murasakibara ke Nijimura dan langsung ditangkap oleh sang kapten. Nijimura berlari, tapi segera di blok oleh Takao.

"Kau tak bisa lari dari mataku, Nijimura-senpai.."

Nijimura menyipitkan matanya, "Terserah. Pengkhianat." Ia akan berlari, tapi Takao membloknya kembali. "Cih.."

Sret!

Nijimura yang bersiap-siap akan mengoper tiba-tiba bola ditangannya direbut seseorang. Ia melotot pada Kuroko yang ada diseberang sana, tapi segera ia urungkan saat ekspresi Kuroko begitu mengejutkan.

"Apa yang―

Skill yang sama. Gerakan cepat yang sama. Nijimura melotot tak percaya.

Rakuzan mempunyai pemain bayangannya sendiri.

"Jangan dipikirkan.." Aomine berlari melewati Nijimura. Ia segera merebut bola dari Mayuzumi yang akan ia opor ke Nebuya. Nijimura memandang Aomine dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Aomine berlari kearah Rakuzan, Nijimura yang sudah bebas segera mendekati Aomine. Kuroko dengan aura keberadaannya yang tipis, siap-siap untuk merebut jika bola Aomine direbut kembali.

Syukurnya.. Aomine yang maju sendiri dan menghindari setiap blokan―berhasil memasukkan bola.

Teiko membuat para pendukung Rakuzan tercengang.

Bahkan Kise makin kehilanga harapan. Apalagi saat ia menyapa Aomine, yang dibalas tatapan dingin dari si biru tersebut.

Akashi yang bermain sekenanya mulai menghela nafas. Langkah kaki yang lama, makin lama makin cepat. Bola ditangan Nijimura berhasil ia rebut.

Akashi mendribble bolanya menuju Teiko, Midorima menghadang namun segera membeku saat tatapan mata Akashi menusuk dirinya. Akashi berhasil lewat.

Kuroko merebut bola dan mengopernya ke Aomine―namun pandangannya yang bertemu dengan mata Akashi membuat Kuroko bagai dihujami paku hingga bola yang dioper ke Aomine malah terlempar ke Hayama.

"Thanks!" seru si lincah itu, bagai ular ia melewati Teiko dan melempar bola kedalam ring. Murasakibara yang kena fake oleh si lincah tersebut Cuma bisa menggeram.

"Tenang saja," bujuk Nijimura, ia tidak mau ada korban amukan titan dilapangan ini.

Permainan terus berlanjut, Akashi yang mulai ikut bermain membuka peluang bagi Rakuzan untuk menang. Point yang tadinya berbada jauh kini makin menipis sama.

PRIIITT!

Kesalahan oleh Nebuya, si besar itu dengan bodohnya tidak berkonsentrasi dan membuat bola yang dioper oleh Takao malah keluar lapangan.

Bola diambil oleh Furihata, Akashi yang berada didekat bench dimana bola itu berada―menoleh ke Furihata yang kebingungan mau memberi bolanya pada siapa. Mata kuaci milik Furihata bertemu pandang dengan Akashi.

Duk!

Bola memantul ke lantai, Furihata dengan tiba-tiba berlari ke belakang Momoi hingga membuat Akashi menaikan alisnya.

"Ko―Kowai.." Momoi mengernyit pada teman kecilnya.

Bola ditangan Teiko, Midorima mengoper ke Aomine yang langsung dibawa oleh si biru tersebut. Namun, saat berada dipertengahan―Akashi membloknya.

"Ohisashiburi, Daiki.." Akashi menyeringai, Aomine menyipit tajam. "Ku dengar kau menyentuh barangku lagi, hn?"

"Bukan urusanmu.." Aomine membalik kesebelah, Akashi lagi-lagi memblocknya. "Cih."

"Tentu urusanku. Dia itu milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya."

Mata Aomine menyipit sebelah, "Oh yeah?" ia mendengus jijik saat melirik Kise. "Berarti barang milikmu mulai membosankan, kalau begitu."

"..." tak ada balasan, Akashi menyipit tajam.

"One-on-one! One-on-one!" tiba-tiba seruan dari penonton menggema, Akashi menyeringai.

"Kita lihat kekalahanmu."

Tubuh Akashi merendah, begitu juga dengan Aomine. Bola ditangan Aomine teroper kesana kemari sampai akhirnya ia bergerak cepat dan melompat. Akashi dengan gerakan cepat juga melompat, ia mengangkat tangannya memblock. Tapi Aomine tidak melempar bolanya. Ia malah membanting bolanya ke sisi kanan Akashi dan dengan segera mengambilnya. Namun lagi-lagi Akashi berada cepat dihadapannya.

"Che.."

PRIT! PRIIIITTT!

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sudah setengah permainan. Peluit istirahat menggema dan mereka segera kembali ke bench. Skor mereka sama.

Aomine merebut handuk dari pemberian Furihata dan pergi begitu saja. Teriakan Momoi ia hiraukan.

Kise yang membagi-bagikan minuman pada pemain inti―menangkap Aomine yang keluar lapangan. Ia melirik pelatihnya yang berada disamping Akashi.

"Ano.. boleh aku ke toilet?" Akashi meliriknya heran. "Kumohon? Aku sudah tidak tahan-ssu!" ia merapatkan kakinya, bergetar, seolah benar-benar ingin buang air kecil.

"Takao, antar dia." Titah Akashi, Kise sudah menduga hal itu.

"He? Baiklah.." Takao berdiiri, ia berjalan dibelakang Kise. "Ne, Kise.. aktingmu bagus sekali, ya? Akashi sampai-sampai percaya."

Kise yang berjalan didepan Takao Cuma melirik malas orang dibelakangnya. "Jika itu tidak berhasil, berarti aku sudah harus pensiun dini, Takao."

"Heh.." Takao menghentikan langkahnya. Kise ikut berhenti. "Cuma demi Aomine, kau―?"

Kise menghela nafasnya, "Bukan Cuma demi Aominecchi. Demi semuanya, Takao. Aku sudah lelah jadi boneka Akashi. Aku mau bebas walau itu berarti aku mati-ssu."

"Tak perlu seseram itu." Takao menyilangkan tangannya kebelekang kepala. "Berikan apa yang Akashi mau selama ini. Dia pasti membebaskanmu." Mata Takao melirik Kise, "Lagipula sudah banyak orang yang menyentuhmu melebihi Akashi 'kan? Apa susahnya?"

Kise memutar kedua bolamatanya, "Kau pikir memberikan apa yang dia mau, aku akan bebas? Dia bahkan lebih memenjarakan aku, bodoh." Tangan Kise terkepal. "Andai dia tidak menyelamatkanku."

"Mengkhayal lah, Kise. Hidupmu yang sekarang adalah berkat Akashi. Nama Ayahmu kau harumkan karna bakatmu. Kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu Akashi diwaktu itu―kau dan keluargamu akan mati dibunuh ."

"Che.."

"Terserah. Baiklah. Aku berikan waktu sekitar beberapa menit untuk kau menemui Aomine." Takao menghela nafasnya. "Tapi ingat. Kembali kesini sebelum pertandingan dimulai."

Tersneyum lebar, Kise menarik Takao untuk menciumnya―tapi tangan Takao menahan wajah Kise. "Demi kolor Reo-nee! Aku masih menggilai Shin-chan, Kise sialan!"

Setelah itu Kise berlari pergi kegirangan.

xXXXx

Kise terengah-engah, ia berjalan menuju atap stadion. Sepanjang jalan ia bertanya pada siapapun yang melihat Aomine. Tidak perduli kalau fansnya malah kegirangan dan ingin memeluknya. Kise langsung pergi begitu dapat informasi.

Dan saat ia berada diujung atap, dimana tidak dinding yang menghalangi―Kise melihat Aomine yang duduk menyender ke dinding, matanya memandang kosong pembatas stadion yang berkaca gelap.

"Aominecchi.."

Aomine melirik Kise, ia langsung menghela nafas. "Apa?"

Kise berjalan menghampiri Aomine, ia duduk disamping Aomine. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Buruk. Karna kau disini." Kise memutar bola matanya. "Kembali ke papa merahmu itu. Dia bisa mati kehilanganmu."

"Akashi bukan papa ku. Dan kenapa kau berbicara seperti cemburu begitu? Ah.. Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta ka? Chk.. Chk.." Kise menggeleng, "Hal biasa bagi ku-ssu.."

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, cerewet." Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap cuacanya yang cerah hari ini.

"Che.." Kise kesal, ia mendekati Aomine dan menarik kepalanya hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Mau apa kau?"

"...memberi fanservice untuk fansku."

"Aku bukan fansmu. Tidak akan."

Mata Kise menyipit, ia lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Aomine diam saja. Lidah itu menjilat bibir Aomine, tapi sang ace Teiko tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah.." Kise menjauhkan wajahnya. "..saran dari teman-temanku, kau terima rupanya."

"..hn."

"Padahal ku kira kalau kau tak seperti yang lainnya, aku akan bisa bebas dari setan itu. Teryata sama saja."

"Apa harus aku? Teman-teman mu yang kemarin kaya. Mereka bisa membebaskanmu. Juga sepertinya si Kagami?―dia lebih bisa menjagamu daripada si Gimbal itu."

"Membebaskan ku? Heh.. mereka bahkan berkerja dibawah perintah Akashi." Kise memeluk kedua lututnya. "Menyedihkan sekali.."

Hening..

Aomine tidak mau menatap Kise.

"Aominecchi.."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin.. Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" wajah itu tampak merona dari sudut mata Aomine.

"Ya."

"Kau.. belum pernah pacaran dengan wanita manapun kah? Atau.. err.. pria?"

"Pacaran dengan wanita hanya akan menghabiskan uangku saja. Aku masih butuh uang. Apa kau bodoh, aku tidak akan pacaran dengan seorang pria."

"Baiklah.."

"..kalau denganmu? Baiklah.. lupakan ciuman pertama. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memiliki ciuman pertamamu. Tapi, melihat tingkahmu pada setiap teman priamu―apa kau pernah sampai bercinta dengan mereka?"

Kise menunduk dalam dilipatan tangannya, "Cuma sampai oral saja."

"Ho.. tidak berani sex, rupanya."

"Kau gila.." Kise meringis, "Mereka akan benar-benar ditembak mati ditempat jika berani melakukan itu."

"Apa Akashi-mu itu sekejam itu?"

"Jika kau samakan dia dengan iblis. Akashi adalah anaknya.."

"Heh.." Aomine merenggangkan lehernya, "Jadi.. Akashi pernah melakukannya juga?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah orang pertama yang melakukan semua hal gila padaku-ssu."

"Lucu sekali.. kau takut dengan badannya yang kecil? Kau lebih besar, bodoh."

Kise menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tubuhku memang boleh besar darinya! Tapi Seicchi lebih kuat! Dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau! Matanya itu―" Kise mendadak bungkam.

"Sudah ku duga ada sesuatu dengan matanya.." Kise menatap Aomine yang mengacak rambutnya, "Aku tidak mungkin takut dengan orang sependek dia. Kalau tidak ada sesuatu darinya." Ia mendengus, "Tak ku duga, hal seperti itu masih ada didunia ini."

Kise menyamankan kepalanya keatas lengan yang memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menatap Aomine, "Benarkan? Bahkan kau saja takut."

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja. Cepat kembali, aku tidak mau final ku terganggu karna Akashi-mu mengamuk."

"..satu ciuman."

"Apa?" Aomine melotot pada Kise.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan, Kise berteriak. "Berciuman denganku!"

"Che.. ini bukan Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta. Malah Kise Ryouta yang jatuh cinta pada Aomine Daiki." Kise mengerang frustasi. Ketahuan. "USO! TEME! KAU BENERAN―?!" Aomine melotot, Kise makin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Menebak dalam hati, Aomine tau kalau wajah itu memerah. "Pantas Akashi-mu benar-benar bernafsu membunuhku.."

"Gomen.."

"..jika tim ku menang. Kau mendapatkannya." Ia memijit pelipisnya, "Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Hahh.. Baiklah.." wajah itu masih merona. Kise segera berdiri. "Aku kembali ke dalam."

"Hn.."

"..su―su―ssu―che!" Kise berlari pergi.

"Dasar aneh." Ia pun berdiri. Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, tak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri―bahwa ia sedang tersenyum tipis.

xXXXx

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Teiko dan Rakuzan makin mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Aomine yang tadi merasa benar-benar emosi, kini kembali ke biasanya. Kuroko bahkan lebih mood mengoper ke Aomine lagi.

Dengan cengiran diwajahnya, seperti yang dikenal para tim inti Teiko―Aomine bermain. Bahkan saat ia kembali one-on-one dengan Akashi, Aomine malah menyeringai lebar dan mengejek Akashi 'pendek'. Walau tersinggung, Akashi terpaksa jaga imej nya.

Cerita 'pendek' juga terjadi pada Hayama dan Murasakibara. Si raksasa yang gedeg melihat kelincahan si Hayama yang mirip cacing kepanasan membuat Murasakibara akhirnya menepuk kepala Hayama dan mengatakan; "Aku akan menghancurkanmu." Setelah itu Hayama memberikan posisi depan Murasakibara pada Nebuya.

Walau tampak Teiko lebih unggul, ternyata skor mereka masih seimbang. Jika Teiko berhasil memasukkan, Rakuzan juga akan membalas mereka.

Midorima vs Takao. Walau Takao tak bisa menjangkau lemparan Midorima ke ring, Takao bisa membuat Midorima kewalahan jika ia mau mengoper ke Nijimura, Kuroko atau Aomine.

Kuroko vs Mayuzumi. Dua pemain bayangan ini saling mengoper bola pada teman-temannya. Sayang, keunggulan basket Kuroko tidak seperti Mayuzumi. Walau ia seorang pemain bayangan, Mayuzumi ternyata bisa bermain selayaknya yang lain. Dan bukan hanya mengoper bola.

Waktu makin menipis, Nijimura memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk defense karna skor sementara dipegang oleh mereka. Rakuzan tak mau kalah, Akashi maju membawa bola hingga kehadapan Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang berada dalam bad mood menyerang Akashi untuk merebut bola, sayang ternyata itu adalah tipuan. Dan juga, kemampuan mata aneh Akashi―yang sejak awal menyulitkan Murasakibara―membuat ia terkena fake oleh Akashi. Dan dengan tidak sangka, tubuh pendek yang diejek oleh Aomine dan Murasakibara―bisa dunk dan membuat Murasakibara terduduk.

Nijimura kembali berteriak, mengatur posisi. Tapi ternyata salah satu diantara mereka tidak mendengarkannya.

Nijimura menoleh kearah Aomine yang tampak aneh. Ia yang sejak tadi menyengir, tiba-tiba diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Auranya juga merasa ganjil dimata Nijimura.

"Ahomine!" teriak Nijimura. Tapi Aomine diam saja.

Khawatir, Kuroko menghampiri Aomine hingga membuat wasit mengangkat alisnya. "Aomine-kun?"

"Hahaha.." Aomine tertawa kecil, Kuroko merinding. "Tetsu.. Apa.. aku pernah sesenang ini?"

"Kalau yang Aomine-kun maksud senang seperti ketawa sendiri mirip orang gila―kau belum pernah."

"Tetsu teme.." Aomine mengadahkan kepalanya, ia menyeringai menatap Akashi. "Aku sangat senang hari ini, Tetsu.. Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa senang.." Aomine melangkah maju, "Berikan semua bola padaku. Aku akan membuat si pendek merah itu kalah telak."

Hayama mengoper ke Mayuzumi, lalu dilempar balik ke Hayama. Ia membawa bola, tapi segera di block oleh Nijimura. Bola tercuri, seperti yang dikatakan Aomine―Kuroko memberikan bolanya pada Aomine yang segera didunk masuk ke ring.

Nebuya yang berada dibawah ring tercengang.

Bola ditangan Nebuya, ia melempar jauh ke Akashi tapi Kuroko mendapatkannya lebih dulu tanpa diduga. Bahkan Akashi sempat membelalak. Bola terlempar kedepan, dimana Aomine berada, si tan itu berlari kencang dan tiba-tiba meloncat. Dunk kembali, dari jarak jauh―bola sukses masuk.

Skor mulai dikuasai Teiko.

Geram.. Akashi membawa bola, ia tidak mengopernya. Setelah berhadapan dengan Aomine, mereka segera one-one-one. Mata yang berbeda warna itu mengkilat tajam, mata Aomine lebih mengkilat. Ia membenci Akashi.

Kanan.. Aomine menghalang ke kanan. Kiri.. Aomine menghalang ke kiri. Gerakan si tan itu cepat, serentak dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi. Mendecih kesal, Akashi mengoper ke Mayuzumi. Tapi Kuroko dapat lebih dulu.

"Sialan! Defense!" untuk pertama kalinya, sang kapten Rakuzan memerintah kan bertahan pada teman-temannya.

Teiko bagai terbakar, Kuroko bergerak lebih cepat, Midorima lebih tenang dalam melempar, Nijimura mengatur posisi sangat akurat―dan Murasakibara keluar dari kandangnya dibawah ring.

Hayama mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Sei-sama.."

"―kita akan menang." Matanya teralihkan pada Kise yang menatap serius ke pertandingan. "Cih, sialan!"

Nebuya melawan Midorima, bola keluar lapangan karna tertepis oleh sang shooter. Takao sempat merengut saat posisi one-on-onenya dihuni oleh si artis laga(?).

Pemain berganti, Akashi menyuruh Hayama kembali. Dan ia menunjuk Kise.

Sejenak dunia bagai berhenti berputar.. untuk Kise.

"..lima menit terakhir, Ryouta. Tak berhasil. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi.." Akashi mengatakannya sambil berjalan, Kise meneguk ludah.

Peluit kembali bunyi, permainan dilanjutkan. Akashi one-on-one kembali dengan Aomine. Kali ini Aomine melakukan kesalahan, hingga akhirnya Akashi bisa keluar dari blocknya dan maju kedepan. Murasakibara kembali menjaga, ia menghalangi Akashi saat akan dunk. Namun, seseorang ada dibelakang Akashi. Kise dengan sigap menangkap bola operan dari Akashi dan mendunknya ke ring. Murasakibara terbelalak. Itu.. gaya Aomine.

"Kise-chin.." suara berat Murasakibara terdengar begitu sengit. Kise terpaksa menunduk tak ingin dipandang.

"Kembali dan jaga, Ryouta." Si pirang menurut, Murasakibara menatap tajam Akashi.

Sebuah hal mengejutkan. Penonton tercengang.

Sang Idol yang multitalenta benar-benar menakjubkan. Seluruh gerakan, tembakan, dunk, operan, semua tercopy baik oleh si pirang dari gerakan para Teiko.

Walau mendapat sorakan semangat, Kise Cuma bisa menunduk. Aomine menatapnya tajam.

Bola ditangan Aomine, ia membawa kedepan dan diblock oleh Kise.

"Tak bisa memilih, hm?" Kise tak membalas, ia Cuma bergumam entah apa. "Sayang sekali.. ku kira aku akan dapat fanservice darimu." Ia maju, Kise mundur menghalangi. Kanan. Kanan. Kiri. Kiri. Aomine mendecih kesal. Ia seperti melawan dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko ada disebelah kirinya, Aomine segera melempar kearah Kuroko dan langsung melewati Kise. Bola kembali padanya, tapi Kise juga kembali menghalanginya. Mereka makin dekat ke ring, gerakan Aomine dihalangi oleh Kise. Sampai akhirnya Aomine berlari kesamping kanan dan Kise mengejar. Aomine melihat garis lapangan didepan mata, ia reflek melambungkan bolanya keatas dan.. Masuk!

Kuroko terdiam ditempat, Aomine hampir menabrak wartawan yang berada dibelakang ring.

Kise mendapat bola. Ia tetap menunduk. Membawa bola kedepan, Kise di block Aomine. One-on-one kembali. Kise mengcopy gerakan Aomine tadi. Tapi Aomine yang sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat baik bisa merebut bola. Ia membawa bola ke ring Rakuzan, Nebuya dilewatkannya begitu saja. Skor kembali bertambah. Akashi mulai marah.

Suara langkah kaki yang dihentakan. Tim Teiko bahkan Rakuzan sendiri tak bisa bergerak. Seluruh mata melirik ke sang merah yang menunduk dalam. Bola ditangan Takao direbut oleh Akashi.

Ia maju kedepan, Nijimura memaksakan dirinya untuk maju tapi sebelum mendekat―kakinya bagai dipaku paksa. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Didepan Akashi―Aomine. Si biru yang merasakan keanehan dengan tubuhnya, tetap memaksakan dirinya melawan Akashi.

TAP! ―BRUK!

Saat Aomine maju melangkah mendekati Akashi, ia tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Sesuatu yang berat bagai menimpa tubuhnya dan ia seperti ditekan hingga terduduk. Akashi ada didepannya tidak bergerak setelah melempar bola ditangannya begitu saja kedalam ring.

"Bangun, Daiki."

Aomine berusaha berdiri, namun lagi-lagi sesuatu menekan tubuhnya hingga kembali terduduk. Kise yang ada didepan sana menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang membuat Aomine mendecih kesal.

"KISE!" Bola yang telah ditangan Takao dilempar ke Kise, ia menangkap dan membawa bola. Namun, Kise yang sempat melirik Akashi―meneguk ludahnya.

Senyum itu.. Mata emas yang berkilat itu..

PRIIT!

Peluit time out, saat bola yang ditembakan Kise ditepis oleh Murasakibara dan keluar.

Dengan dibantu oleh Kuroko, Aomine berdiri dan dibopoh ke bench.

"Dai-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Momoi menghampiri Aomine, ia segera memeriksa kaki Aomine. "Dimana yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada yang sakit, Satsuki.." Aomine menepuk kepala Momoi, "Aku Cuma dilumpuhkan sesaat." Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Kau tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" senyum itu.. Momoi merasa kembali kemasa lalu, dimana saat itu Aomine mengatakan hal yang sama namun berujung kerumah sakit. Yang berarti sangat buruk. "Satsuki.. Apa kau tau zodiacnya, Kise?"

Momoi menaikan alisnya, "Untuk apa? Kalau tidak salah.. dia Gemini."

Aomine menoleh pada Midorima. "Oi, Midorima. Virgo dan Gemini.. Apa mereka cocok?"

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya, "Tidak. Malah sangat buruk."

"Oh ya?" Aomine tersenyum lebar menatap Kise didepan sana. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menginginkan hal yang muluk-muluk."

Ia berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan masuk kelapangan.

"Nijimura-senpai.." Nijimura menoleh pada Aomine. "Apa rasanya kalah?"

"Aku tidak tau." Nijimura melangkah ketengah lapangan, diposisinya tadi. "Aku belum pernah kalah.."

"Sayang sekali.." senyum itu mengembang diwajah Aomine, Nijimura mengernyitkan dahi karnanya. "Sekali-sekali aku ingin merasakan kalah. Tapi ya, dikalahkan.. bukan mengalah."

PRIIIT!

Bola dari Kise dilempar ke Takao, Midorima didepan sang hawk eyes, ia tercicit kesenangan. Menipu si hijau, Takao maju dan mengoper kembali pada Kise. Beberapa langkah dari Kise, Aomine berdiri. Tapi, sebelum sempat ia berhadapan―langkah kaki dibelakang Kise membuat Aomine membeku. Aomine terlewatkan dengan mudahnya.

Sisa waktu yang sangat menipis.. Akashi dengan kekuatan anehnya membuat siapapun tak bisa bergerak. Kise bagai pahlawan. Membawa bola ke ring Teiko dan memasukkannya. Skor terkejar, bahkan terlewatkan. Nijimura melirik Aomine yang masih tenang dengan senyumnya.

"Apa dia mendoakan hal ini?" Nijimura mendecih tak suka, ia mundur. "Defense! Aomine!"

Aomine menyeringai, ia berlari cepat menghalangi Kise. Halang-menghalangi terjadi, Aomine berhasil merebut bola dan membawa ke Rakuzan. Akashi disana, dan lagi-lagi tubuh Aomine terasa berat. Mencoba hal yang ragu ia lakukan―Aomine melempar bola itu begitu saja. Masuk. Lagi-lagi hal mustahil yang dilakukan Aomine membuat penonton bahkan yang dilapangan tercengang.

Aomine. Kise. Terus one-one-one, bola yang sepertinya sengaja ditujukan untuk Kise membuat Nebuya, Akashi, Mayuzumi dan Takao hanya sebagai pengoper. Berkali-kali direbut, berkali-kali ditundukkan oleh Akashi―dan berkali-kali melakukan hal aneh, Aomine berhasil menyamakan angka.

PRIIIIITT!

Peluit waktu habis berbunyi. Semuanya bersorak.

Mereka seri.

Wasit bertanya pada panitia. Momoi di bench meneguk ludahnya.

"Baiklah.. karna seri, kita adakan tembakan bebas." Wasit memberitahu. Koin ditangannya ia tunjukkan pada Teiko dan Rakuzan. "Pilih."

"Gambar." Takao mewakili.

"Angka." Aomine terpaksa memilih itu karna keduluan Takao. Saling tatap, tiba-tiba Takao memeletkan lidahnya. "Midorima teme.."

"Kalau kau kesal jangan salahkan ke aku, Aomine!"

"Cih.. urusi pacarmu. Kalahkan dia!"

Koin dilempar, wasit menangkapnya dan menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada mereka. Koin angka.

"Bola Teiko!"

Kuroko disuruh Aomine memeletkan lidahnya pada Takao.

"Cih!"

"Bakao baka." Mayuzumi mengomentari.

"Satu tembakan." Ujar sang wasit.

Midorima berdiri. Teman-temannya menjaga atau dijaga lawan. Ia yang dengan keyakinannya tersenyum tipis, matanya melirik Takao mengejek. Dia pasti masuk, seperti biasanya kan?

Sret!

―Tap!

Tepat saat ia melepaskan tembakan ke ring, Midorima merasa sesuatu menekan tangannya. Walau samar ia bisa merasakan lemparannya berubah arah.

Bola melayang melewati ring. Midorima melotot tak percaya.

Bola ditangan Rakuzan. Kise berdiri dihadapan semuanya.

"Satu tembakan."

Mendribble beberapa kali, Kise lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melemparnya.

...dan masuk ketika.

3 point tercetak. Takao berteriak kegirangan, Akashi menyeringai senang, penonton pendukung Rakuzan huru-hara.

Teiko... kalah.

xXXXx

BRAK!

Aomine keluar dari ruang ganti lebih dahulu, Momoi meneriaki namanya. Tapi, diabaikan.

"Ada apa dengannya?!" ia menghentakkan kaki.

"Saat tadi.. Aku merasakan yang dirasakan Aomine 'dilumpuhkan' itu-nanodayo." Midorima memijit pelipisnya, Momoi menoleh kedalam. "Tapi.. kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

Nijimura menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk, ia duduk disebelah Kuroko yang tertunduk. "Apapun itu.. Rakuzam curang."

Momoi yang berdiri diambang pintu, tiba-tiba menoleh kesebuah rombongan yang mendekat. Ia langsung berbinar.

"Si―Siapa saja! Cepat cubit aku! Kagami-kun, Haizaki-kun, Himuro-kun da―dan siapa wanita itu? Bodo ah―siapapun! Kesini! Katakan mereka itu Cuma halusinasi ku!" Kuroko berada disamping Momoi, ia mencubit lengan sang pink. "ITTE! TETSU-KUN HIDOI!"

Memainkan jarinya, Kuroko berkedip. "Tadi 'kan Momoi-san yang minta."

"Tapi jangan sekeras itu do―

"Permisi.." Momoi menoleh kearah pria tinggi dengan rambut merahnya. Ia mendadak lemas. Untung Kuroko langsung menangkap Momoi. Kagami Taiga, pembalap baru yang dibicarakan banyak orang menatap Kuroko. Si flat face itu sejenak berbinar, "Apa ada Aomine Daiki?"

Murasakibara berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih diam. Ia menunduk lalu menggendong Momoi ala putri. Murasakibara tau kalau Kuroko tak akan kuat menggendong si pinky ini. Berat badannya naik 3 kilo kemarin. Murasakiabara mengingat curhatan Momoi.

"Maaf.. Apa Aomine Daiki disini?" Murasakibara mengadah, ia menatap seseorang yang bertanya padanya dan terdiam seketika.

Tidak mungkin.. Himuro Tatsuya.. Model Amerika yang dieluh-eluhkan kakak perempuannya―ada didepan mata.

"Oi, baka!" Nijimura keluar, ia menjitak kedua kepala kouhainya lalu meminta maaf pada rombongan didepannya. "Maafkan keidiotan kouhai ku. Jika kalian mencari Ahomine Daiki, dia sudah pergi lebih dulu tadi." Ia melirik Midorima yang keluar, dan kouhai-kouhainya yang lain penasaran ingin lihat.

"Ahomine..?" seseorang terkikik dibelakang si Kagami, Nijimura mengintip orang itu dan melotot. "HUWAAA! KAU!"

"Berandalan sialan yang menginjak jam tanganku." Nijimura tampak tak bersahabat, Kuroko segera berlindung kebelakang Murasakibara dan mengintip darisana. "Siap-siap merasakan kelanjutan bogemku.." Haizaki pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. "OI! TEMEE!"

"Jadi.. dia sudah pergi?" wanita berpakaian sexy menyembul keluar dari belakang Himuro. Kouhai-kouhai Nijimura bersorak riang. "Maa~ padahal kami sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Ayolah kembali! Ryou-chan kasihan sendirian!"

"Kalau kalian ingin bertemu dengan Aomine-kun, dia pasti dirumah." Ujar Kuroko, Kagami yang menatapnya membuat ia bersembunyi dibalik Murasakibara lagi. "Sebentar lagi jam kerja Aomine-kun.."

Setelah itu Alex pergi. Membiarkan Himuro dan Kagami disana bersama Teiko.

"Aku Kagami Taiga.." Kagami mengulurkan tangan pada Nijimura yang langsung dijabat.

"Nijimura Shuzou. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan pembalap F1 sepertimu.."

"Haha.. bukan apa-apa." Kagami melirik tangan yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. "Eh?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, desu.." Kagami menjabat tangan Kuroko. 'BLUSH!' dan Kagami tersenyum tak enak saat Kuroko memerah. "A―Aku fansmu.."

Oh.. mata berbinar itu.. jarang sekali dilihat oleh Nijimura.

"Himuro Tatsuya.." Himuro mengulurkan tangannya, Murasakibara melepaskan Momoi ke tangan Nijimura seenaknya.

Ia menjabat tangan Himuro, "Murasakibara Atsushi." Ia menggenggam tangan Himuro kuat tanpa sadar. Himuro meringis. "Anekiku adalah fansmu.. Muro-chin.."

"Ahahaha.."

Dua Kouhainya yang berbinar. Astagay.. Nijimura merasa ingin benar-benar meremukkan orang bernama Haizaki itu.

Disisi lain, Akashi yang kehilangan Kise mendadak―mencari si pirang hingga keluar stadion. Matanya mencari keberadaan Kise, namun nihil. Tapi, saat matanya menangkap orang yang ia lihat tadi saat pertandingan―Akashi langsung menghampiri orang itu.

Puk!

"―GYAAA! A―Ada apa?!" Furihata hampir kena serangan jantung. Ia menatap Akashi yang menatapnya dingin.

"Dimana Aomine Daiki?" Furihata mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Katakan!"

"Ta―Tadi Daiki-niichan pulang."

"Nii-chan?" Akashi mengernyit, "Dia kakakmu?"

"Osananajimi desu."

"Hn.." Akashi melangkah maju melewatinya, lalu berhenti dan menoleh ke Furihata lagi. "Kau.. umur mu berapa?"

"E―Empat belas.."

"Ho.." Akashi mendekati Furihata yang memeluk tas selempangnya erat. "Sekolah dimana?" dan mendadak Kise terlupakan oleh Akashi karna bocah didepannya. Sepertinya anak ini menyenangkan untuk dimaikan.

"Se―Seirin-chuu.."

"Tempatnya para chihuahua, eh?"

"Hee?"

xXXXx

Kise mengendarai mobil milik Kagami dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia yang tadi mencari Aomine melihat ace Teiko itu telah masuk kedalam bus. Ia pun berlari kembali ke stadion sambil menelpon Kagami. Tepat saat ia sampai di stadion tersebut, Kagami bersama yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Kagami langsung melempar kunci mobilnya, ia pun menangkapnya dan segera mencari mobil Kagami. Dan kini, ia berada dijalan yang sama dengan bus tersebut―Kise mengejar Aomine.

Kise dengan gemetaran menggenggam mobil sport milik Kagami. Adrenalinnya benar-benar berkerja hingga ia tak memperdulikan mobil-mobil apa saja yang ia lewati. Bus yang dinaiki oleh Aomine―terlihat, walau masih agak jauh lagi. Kise menekan gas, mencoba menyusul bus tersebut. Namun, saat ia sudah menyamai bus itu―bus tersebut malah berhenti.

"Che!"

Kise membanting stirnya kesebelah kiri. Ia lalu menekan rem kaki dan rem tangan hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti. Kise membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya dan menyebrang kejalan dimana bus tadi berhenti. Mata madunya mencari-cari sosok Aomine dari penumpang bus yang sudah turun. Semua mata memandangnya heran, beberapa menyapanya namun ia hiraukan. Tak mendapati sosok Aomine, Kise langsung berlari menuju rumah Aomine langsung.

Dengan samar-samar jalan yang ia ingat, Kise mencari kemungkinan Aomine tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Mata Kise mendapat hamparan lautan yang luas. Ia mengingat kembali dimana rumah Aomine. Dan saat matanya mencari jalan yang menuju rumah Aomine―orang yang ia cari baru saja berjalan kesebuah kelokan.

Kise berlari. Mengejar Aomine. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Jersey Rakuzan yang ia pakai mulai basah karna keringat. Kise berada di sebuah pemukiman. Ingatannya langsung menggambarkan jalan kerumah Aomine. Tanpa mengulur waktu, ia menuju rumah tersebut.

Nafas terengah-engah, ia menunduk mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Kise berhasil sampai dirumah Aomine. Jalan bercabang yang sempat ia salah tuju―membuatnya harus berbalik arah dan memilih jalan yang sebenarnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, perpaduan pasca lari panjangnya dan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan―bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdebar, tapi wajahnya juga memerah.

Ia berada didepan pintu rumah Aomine. Tangannya menekan bel.

Ting―Tong!

Tak ada jawaban.

Kise sejenak diam.. menunggu sahutan.

Ting―Tong!

Ting ―Tong!

"Aominecchi!"

Ting―Tong! Ting―Tong! Ting―Tong!

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi!"

Kise tak mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Ia menatap kenop pintu Aomine dan memegangnya.

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Aominecchi! Aku mohon padamu!"

Brak―Brak―Brak!

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Buka pintu―

"Kise teme.. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu rumahku?"

Kise membeku seketika. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap Aomine dengan sebuah kantong besar berisikan barang.

"Aominecchi.."

"Apa?"

Kise menangis.

"O―Oi!"

o

**ーつづくー**

**T. B. C**

o

Pertama, Aomine disini memiliki sifatnya saat di Teiko(canon). Dimana dia baru mendapat keahliannya dalam basket. Tapi belum bisa memasuki zone.

Kedua, gomen jika saat scene pertandingan diatas ada kesalahan dalam permainannya ataupun gerakannya. Ryuu gak ahli dalam olahraga manapun. Pada scene ini pun Ryuu bolak-balik buka episode KnB, desu.

Ketiga, Akashi disini mendapat emperor eyesnya sejak lahir. Ia menggunakan emperornya seperti menggunakan reiatsu(?).. err.. gitu deh..

Keempat, waktu Ryuu nulis ini, Ryuu Cuma ingat ini aja yang harus ditulis.. ehe~

Terakhir.. Thanks to: 69912052, Septaaa, Niji Shourei06, , LaChoco Latte, Aoki, RinRin NaRin Desu, GreenLicius19, Raich, Reader sekseh nan unyu yg males login, , Shipper bejatnya aoki, anakYunJae, Hamao Saki, MocchanTheZombie, Valvet, humusemeuke, ry, Monggu, amelia, SKETMachine. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian /bow/

Sampai jumpa di final chap-ssu OwO)/

Review? _(:3_/


End file.
